Time After Time
by Bettyboop48748
Summary: This is kind of a AH story about Jason being alive and Liz finds him. It's a Liason centric story and not Sam positive (as most of my stories so if you don't like Sam being the bad guy, don't read my stories. These are works of fiction and I am not affiliated with General Hospital, ABC, Billy Miller, Becky Herbst or anyone else.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Staring out across the water Elizabeth sighs. She starts whispering to herself.

"I can't believe what my life has become. I have no family, my friends are all dead and the ones that aren't are so wrapped up in their own lives that they don't realize I'm sinking fast. I think I need to get out of here for awhile." She smiles knowing it's summer and starts coming up with a plan.

"I'll take the boys on vacation. That's what I'll do. It'll be good to get away from this town and my problems for awhile." Liz tells herself feeling her second wind come. She turns and walks off the bridge.

Back at her house she's sitting there with Cam and Aiden.

"Ok boys, we need to make a decision, it's time for a family vacation, where do we want to go?" She asks.

"Disneyworld." Aiden states with a smile. She looks at Cam.

"I just want to go wherever will make you happy Mom. You haven't been happy since Jason died. I thought you would be again with AJ and then Ric but they both died too. Where do you want to go Mom?" He asks. Liz smiles at her oldest son.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy and see if what Jason and I talked about years ago is true and that the light is different there." She tells Cam. He sees the smile on his mom's face.

"Then let's go. I'd love to go see Italy with you." Cam tells her. She looks at him.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes, and looking through some of your art books, there's a lot of good art we can see there. Maybe you'll even start painting again." Cam tells her. She looks at Aiden.

"What do you think Aiden? You want to go to Italy? We can take a ride on the Gondolas there?" She asks him. He nods seeing his mom's eyes light up.

"Well thanks to Dr. O, mom has money saved, let me call a travel agent and see what we can do." She tells the boys. They grin. Liz smiles seeing her boys happy and the boys smile seeing mom happy again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Italy time comes and Liz has made all the arrangements. They arrive and walk out where the car Liz hired is waiting for them. They get in and head to the hotel.

"Miss Webber welcome to Italy. We'll have you at the hotel real soon." Liz nods as her and the boys look out the window. Cam has his camera in his hand and Liz smiles. She looks up.

"I finally made it Jason. I'm here, just wish you were here with me. I think we are going to take a trip to Moreno and see the glass blowers." She whispers out the window. Cam hears her.

"What did you say mom?" He asks.

"Oh, just thinking to myself about what we should do. We should go see the glass blowers in Moreno sometime. Jason came here once and he brought back this gorgeous piece of red glass he got there. What do you boys think? Want to go see the glass blowers, maybe get Grams a vase or something?" She asks. Cam nods.

"Yes Mom, that sounds great," Cam states not really caring where they go just happy to see his mom's eyes light up again like they are. Soon they are pulling up to the hotel. They get out and walk into the hotel. Liz checks them in.

"Ah, Senora Webber, there's a message here for you," The desk clerk states. Liz looks at him.

"Really?" She asks. The clerk nods and hands her the message. She opens it.

_"Dear Miss Webber,_

_ How wonderful to have you here in my country. I'm not sure you remember me but we had a mutual acquaintance, a Mr. Jason Morgan. You know my sons too and have always treated them with the utmost respect. Max found out your plans and contacted me telling me that you were coming. Let me be one of the first to say Welcome to Italy and when you get settled, call me, we'll meet for lunch or dinner._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Maximus Giambetti"_

Liz smiles and folds the letter. They head up to their room.

An hour later they are settled in.

"Let me make a call real quick boys then we'll go get some food." She tells them. They both nod and she dials Maximus.

"Hello, Mr. Giambetti, thanks for the note, this is Elizabeth Webber. We just got settled in and are getting ready to head to get some food." She pauses as he talks.

"That's fine Mr. Giambetti. We'll see you when you get here." She states with a smile. She hangs up remembering the man when he came to Port Charles. She looks at the boys.

"Do you boys remember Milo?" She asks. Cam nods.

"He's fun. Why don't we ever see him anymore? He used to play with us in the park once in awhile," Cam states. Liz nods.

"That's him; well his dad lives here in Italy and wants to take us out to dinner, sort of a welcome to Italy meal." She tells them as she starts to dig out some clothes.

"I'm going to jump in the shower real quick." She tells them.

An hour later there's a knock at the door. Liz opens it and there stands Maximus with a couple guards.

"Welcome Mr. Giambetti. Want to come in?" She asks. He nods and they walk in.

"Miss Webber, I was sorry to hear about Mr. Morgan and little Jake." He tells her.

"Thank you Mr. Giambetti. I got your card and flowers when Jake died. I think you were one of the few that wasn't blind back then. Jake looked just like Jason." Liz tells him.

"That he did. Well should we get those bambinos some food?" He asks with a smile. Liz nods.

"After dinner Margarita, my wife, will take care of the kids so we can talk. There are a few things I want to talk to you about." He tells her. Liz nods.

"That's fine as long as I am near them. They are in a foreign country and all." She tells him.

"Well be at the house. We'll just be in a different room." He tells her. She nods as she grabs her purse.

"Come on boys, meet Mr. Giambetti." She tells them.

Later that afternoon, Liz is sitting in Maximus's office with him.

"Miss Webber." He starts.

"Call me Elizabeth or Liz." She tells him.

"Elizabeth, I have an ulterior motive for having you here today. Mr. Morgan had contacted me a couple weeks before he died. He was looking into something; someone saying they had info he wanted had contacted him. He started digging into it trying to find out and was coming up with a dead end so he contacted me. When he died, I continued his research. I'm not sure what this all means, but it lead to a Helena Cassidine?" He asks. Liz sighs.

"Really? That wicked Witch of the West is still dealing with me even though I have nothing to do with the Spencer's anymore?" Liz sighs and looks at Maximus.

"What have you come up with?" She asks.

"It seems back around the time that Jake died, she made a trip to Port Charles. All I found was after that she went to an island off the coast of Greece. I sent some men there to see what they could find and it looked deserted." Liz laughs.

"Knowing Helena, she was there but underground. She would never hide out where someone would think to look unless they know her. What are you looking for?" Liz asks him.

"Well, I debated on even mentioning it to you until I had more info but I thought with you coming and a fresh set of eyes, you might see what I've missed. I know I'm missing something." Maximus tells her.

"Well, fill me in." Liz tells him.

"It seems she was in Port Charles the day that Jake died. When she left, according to a witness, she had a blonde haired little boy with her." Liz gasps.

"Now, don't get your hopes up, we don't know anything yet. Like I said I sent some men, to where the flight plan said she went and didn't find anything." Maximus states. Liz stands up.

"Do you think Margarita will be willing to watch the boys, I want to go to the island myself? I know Helana better than you." She tells Maximus.

"Let's go ask her. If she agrees, we'll set off tomorrow and I'll fill you in on the rest on the plane. If you are going, you aren't going alone. Max and Milo would kill me if I let something happen to you. They think the world of you." He tells her.

"Max and Milo are some good guys. You and your wife did a great job with them. I hope I'm half as successful with my kids as you were with those two."

"Oh, Elizabeth, if only that were true. I take it; you and the boys haven't talked much?" He asks.

"Not really, well nothing really personal at least." Liz tells him.

"When Milo was about 2, my wife fell pregnant again. We thought it was a miracle because she had such a rough time with Milo, the doctor told her chances were she would never be able to have another child. Then when Milo was two she fell pregnant. We were ecstatic over the fact and celebrated it.

Well nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl. We were ecstatic that we finally had a girl to go with our boys. Two days later I was able to bring home my wife and my daughter, Arianna Isabella. A week later I was at the office when my head of security called. Someone had breached my security somehow and took my daughter. Well I searched high and low for months, and finally we had to face the truth, our daughter was gone. Her body has never been found so I've always kept hope that she's out there somewhere but, and I'm still looking for her, but we had to face the fact that our daughter was probably dead. We grieved for her and tried to move on, but a big part of our family was, and still is missing." He tells her.

"Maximus, you have to know it wasn't your fault." Elizabeth tells him.

"How can I not blame myself, if my security had been better, my daughter wouldn't have been taken?" Maximus demands.

"Well in that sense, if I had been paying closer attention, Jake wouldn't be gone would he?" Liz asks Maximus.

"No, it's not your fault that Jake is gone." Maximus tells her.

"And it's not your fault that Arianna is gone. Now, let's go see if we can find what Helana is up too, that crazy old bat, someone just needs to put the rest of us out of our misery." Liz mumbles the end of it. Maximus hears her and laughs. They walk out of the office.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the kind words, the follows and the faves. For those that don't like BM as Jason Morgan and think the only Jason is SB, sorry, but I'm loving the onscreen chem between BH and BM so for now he is the JM I picture whn writing my new stories. Anything old that I have posted including the in progress stories will still be based off SB as JM but in this one I am picturing BM as JM. Sorry if you guys don't like that. **

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning Liz and Maximus along with some of Maximus' men are on the plane heading to the island off Greece; Maximus looks at Liz.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" He asks. She nods.

"Yes, but I don't like to. I've actually had to kill someone before." She tells him.

"Yeah, the first is never easy. Listen, I want you to carry a gun just for protection. You won't be alone, either I or one of my men will be there but sometimes it's good to have help." He tells her with a smile.

"Helena is bitch to the umpteenth degree Maximus. Trust me, if it's me or her, I'll shoot her ass and laugh that I finally did what Luke Spencer has never been able to do, but that's only to happen after we find out if she has my son." Liz tells him. Maximus looks at her.

"Elizabeth, don't get your hopes up, she might not have Jake." He tells her.

"Maximus, this is right down her lane. She kidnapped Lucky Spencer years ago and let us all believe he died in a fire. Trust me; if Jake's alive, this wicked witch of the west has him." Liz tells Maximus.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up and find out that she doesn't have Jake, that Jake is still dead. It'll hurt just like you lost him all over again if you do." He tells her.

"Maximus, the pain has never gone away. It still hurts every day when I see Cam and Aiden and Jake isn't with his brothers." Liz tells him. Maximus wraps his arm around Liz.

"I know Elizabeth; I feel it every day myself; and it's been over 20 years since Arianna was taken from us." Maximus tells her as the pilot comes over the intercom and tells them to prepare for landing. Maximus smiles and looks at her.

"Ok, here is a gun for you, it's light, easy to shoot, but kicks like hell so be careful with it." He tells her handing her a gun. She checks the gun and makes sure to engage the safety on it. Maximus puts the case under the seat and buckles up.

Twenty minutes later Liz is surrounded by men in a car heading towards the compound on the island.

"Ok, my men have taken it over, so we can drive right in." Maximus states. Liz nods.

"What are we going to be looking for?" He asks Liz.

"Well, if this place is anything like the island in Port Charles, there will be tunnels, and hidden rooms." Liz tells them. Maximus nods as they pull up to a huge house. Liz nods.

"Yep, ok, we will need lanterns or flash lights. Then I suggest we start in the library." Liz tells them. Maximus nods as they enter the house. Soon they are in the library searching. Liz walks over to the fireplace and touches a candle holder; she feels it wiggle and waves the guys over. She moves the holder and the fireplace moves forward. Maximus looks at her.

"Just like in Port Charles, I'm telling you. Come on, hand me a flash light." Elizabeth states. Maximus hands her a flashlight. They walk through the secret door and Liz flashes the flashlight and sees stairs. She whispers to Maximus beside her.

"Be careful, she might have booby trapped the stairs. Follow me." Elizabeth states. Maximus looks at her.

"No, let one of my guys goes first." He demands.

"Maximus, I know her, I know what to look for while navigating the stairs. Follow me." She states starting slowly down the first step. She continues down, stepping over a spot, she looks back.

"Don't step there, it's wired." She tells them. Then carefully turns and continues down step by step. Soon she's at the bottom. Everyone else joins her.

"Do we go left or right?" Maximus asks.

"No, clue." Elizabeth states.

"We'll split up then, I'll go this way, you go that way, and the men will split in half." He states. He points to half the men and points to Liz. They nod. Soon Liz is going to the left. The men are surrounding her. She points to a door ahead and one of the guys goes to it. He listens in and doesn't hear anything. He carefully opens the door.

"Empty." He whispers. Liz nods and they continue down the hallway. Liz stops and listen's closely.

"Follow me, I hear something." She states with a whisper. They follow her lead down the hallway they are walking down until it branches again to the left and right. Liz stops and listens again. She points to the left, just as Maximus and his guys come up from the right. They continue down and Liz stops in front of a door.

"Open this door." She whispers. One of the men walks up and Maximus pushes her behind the rest of them. The door opens and Maximus gasps.

"Jason." He gasps. Liz looks into the room and doesn't see anyone. She runs over to where Jason is chained to a wall. She carefully checks him over.

"We need to get him out of here, he's been through hell." Liz demands of the guys. One of the guys starts to pick the lock on the chains holding Jason to the wall. He falls as his hands come loose and two of Maximus's men grab him.

"Ok you two get him out of here and back the plane." He demands. The rest of us will continue searching." He tells them. They walk out of the room and continue down the way they were going when they come to another door. They open it up and see a medical room. Liz starts to search through to see what is in there. She opens her bag she has and throws in everything she thinks she'll need to treat Jason with. Soon they have made a complete search through that room and walk out. They continue on, when they find another room. They open the door and see what is set up for a child. Liz starts looking through things.

"There's been a male child here at some point." She states pointing to the clothes and such. Maximus nods as Liz finds something she knows. She pulls it up and looks at it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Liz yells. Maximus looks at her.

"This is one of Jake's toy motorcycles. SHE HAS MY SON. WE FIND HER NOW!" Liz demands. Maximus nods and they walk out of the room. They continue searching through the rest of the rooms. They come up empty.

"Come on, let's get you back to the plane so you can work on Jason, I'll check in with my men that have been here searching the house, we'll see if they have come up with anything. Now that we know she has him, we will not leave a stone unturned." Maximus states. Elizabeth nods and they head back to the library of the house.

"The place is clear, I thought it might be better to treat Jason here than on the plane," one of the men state. Liz nods and walks over to where Jason is on the couch still passed out. She grabs her medical scissors she has and cuts him out of his shirt so she can check him over better. She sees the bruises covering his body. She looks at Maximus.

"I need a bowl of warm water, some soap, a wash cloth and a towel. I need to clean him and see what I have going on. I would prefer getting him to a hospital so we can run him through tests, but for now I'd settle for him waking up." Liz states with worry on her face.

"Get him so you think it's safe for him to travel and we'll fly him back to Italy where he can get proper treatment," Maximus tells her. She nods. One of the guys brings her in what she asked and they all step out to give her some peace while she works. She starts to wipe down his chest and as soon as she's done she start feeling for broken or cracked ribs. She finds some and calls for one of the guys to help hold Jason up while she tapes his ribs. They get him taped up and lay him back down.

"I'm going to need some clothes for him to wear, something loose." She tells him.

"No problem ma'am, we have some sweats for him, I'll bring them in for you." He tells her as she cuts his jeans off. She sets them down so she can go through all the pockets later. She washes the rest of him down and sees some cuts and burns along his legs and thighs. She handles first aid for those and wraps the burns up hoping they don't get infected. Soon she's sliding the sweat pants up his legs. One of the guys comes in and helps her get him fully dressed.

"Are we ready to move?" he asks. Liz nods and rounds up her stuff. She grabs Jason's pants and does a quick grab of anything in the pockets. She throws it all in her bag to look through on the plane. Soon the guys are carrying Jason out to the car. They lay him down one of the cars; Liz climbs in and lays Jason's head on her lap. The reach the plane and the guys load Jason in. Liz gets him comfortable and she situates herself where she can keep an eye on him. Soon they are in the air. Liz grabs her bag and starts to go through what she found in Jason's pockets. She sees his phone but it's dead. She looks at Maximus; do you have a charger that will work on the phone?" She asks.

"No, not here, we'll deal with that back in Italy. What else is there?" He asks. Liz grabs out Jason's wallet and sees the chunk of money in it. She shakes her head. She sees his credit cards and all still there and tucked in the back was a photo of her, Jake and Cam. She smiles looking at the well warn photo. That's all she finds in the wallet. She sets that down beside her and grabs a piece of paper she had pulled out of his pocket. She looks at the paper.

"It looks like a map of some sort." Liz states laying it out for Maximus to look at. Maximus looks it over.

"Looks like it's a map of a building." He tells her. Liz looks it over more closely.

"It's how GH used to look before the fire and remodel." Liz tells him. She sees an area marked with an x.

"I think we need to pick up the boys and head to Port Charles Maximus. I'll get Patrick to oversee Jason's care and this is one of the sub basements of the hospital." Liz states.

"Well head straight to Port Charles. I'll call Margarita and she'll pack the boys up and fly out on the other plane right away. They will probably beat us because this plane can't hold as much fuel as the other one does." Maximus states.

"We'll get a hold of Max and have him open up and air out Sonny's old penthouse across the hallway from the one Sam is living at. We'll move Margarita, the boys, you and I all in there until we get things figured out." Liz states.

"I'll call Sonny and tell him." Maximus states grabbing his cell as Liz calls Patrick.

"Patrick, I will need you to meet me at the private airstrip tomorrow. Bring an ambulance with you. I need a lock down room opened up for the patient I'm bringing in with me." She tells him. He agrees to it and Liz hangs up the phone. She looks at Maximus.

"It's all arranged. Sonny thinks it's going to cause problems for you to be there because of Sam, but like I told him, you and your sons are my guests and if that little Punta doesn't like it she can leave." Maximus states with a laugh. Liz smiles.

"I won't be there much; I'll probably be at the hospital as much as possible with Jason. And whatever you do, make sure SHE doesn't know that Jason is alive right now. I need to find out what we are dealing with before everyone kicks me out of the situation." Liz tells Maximus.

"I have no plans to tell anyone that Jason is still alive;" Maximus states. Liz nods. She grabs her cell phone again.

"Diane, I need to meet with you tomorrow at GH, say around 4 pm. It's attorney/client privilege information." Liz tells her. She soon hangs up. Maximus looks at her.

"She was Jason's lawyer and she's my lawyer. Sam uses her mom so it's not a conflict of interest for her. I need someone to tell me how to handle this legally. We do need to find out who Jason has as power of attorney too." Liz tells Maximus. He nods understandingly.

The next day the plane is touching down and Liz looks and sees Patrick there with an ambulance. The plane comes to a stop and she looks at the guys.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do, I'm going to go get Patrick, find out if he has a backboard or if we are just working with the stretcher and go from there." She states. The guys nod. The door opens and Liz walks down the stairs.

"Patrick," she acknowledges as she gets to him.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"I found Jason. Helena Cassidine had him for some reason. He's been unconscious for I don't know how long. He has at least 4 broken ribs, some cuts and burns on his thighs, and seems to be in a coma." She tells him. Patrick nods.

"Ok, let me grab the backboard to place him on, we'll wheel the stretcher out to the steps, carry him off the plane on the backboard and hook him in, then off to the hospital we go, where we will take him in the old emergency exit, up the elevator to the 18th floor. I have sectioned off a big part of that floor and we'll put him there. Tonight after everyone leaves I'll wheel him down and do a complete work up of scans. We'll enter him as Morgan Moore." Patrick tells her.

"OK, I'm meeting with Diane today to explain the situation and see what we have to do legally and who his power of attorney is." Liz states.

"I can look that up at the hospital if you want." Patrick tells her.

"I'll ask Diane. The hospital has always let Sam make the decisions and until I find out what happened with him and why Helena had him. Also, when I found Jason, I found this, I think she has Jake." Elizabeth tells him.

"Ok, we will talk, but let's get Jason to the hospital and get him stabilized there first." Patrick tells her. Liz nods as Patrick walks back to the ambulance and opens the door he starts to pull out the stretcher and Liz is there helping him. Patrick climbs in and grabs a backboard. He sets it on the stretcher.

"Ok, let's go get our patient." Patrick replies with a smile. Liz nods and her and Patrick head out to the plane. Patrick grabs the backboard and they walk up the stairs. He lays the backboard down on the floor of the plane.

"Ok let's get him laid down on here guys and strap him on it." Patrick tells the men. They help Patrick get him situated. Ok, I need some help getting him down the stairs than Liz and I will take over. The guys all help Patrick as Liz grabs her things on the plane and walks down. She sees Jason being strapped onto the stretcher. Patrick looks at her.

"Can you drive this thing?" He asks Liz as they put Jason in the ambulance.

"Never have, but sure I can. Just might take me longer than you." She tells him.

"That's fine; I just want to start the pre stuff on our patient here." Patrick tells her. Liz jumps into the driver's side and one of Maximus's men jump in beside her.

"Maximus said for me to go with you guys, my name is Vincent by the way." He says to Patrick. Liz looks at him.

"Can you drive this thing?" She asks.

"I can drive anything." He replies.

"Good, I'll direct you but I want to help Patrick with Jason." When you leave here turn left." She tells Vincent. Vincent nods and Liz hops to the back with Patrick and Vincent gets into the driver's side. He starts it up and starts to follow Liz's directions. Soon he's pulling up to the door Patrick directed him to. Patrick opens the door and steps out. Liz follows and they start pulling the stretcher out. They get the stretcher out and wheel him in to the hospital and to the elevator bay. Patrick hits the call button and they wait for the elevator.

About ten minutes later, they have him in a room and getting him situated. Patrick looks at her.

"As soon as we have him situated, go see your boys and check in with Diane. I won't be doing anything with him again until later tonight. I've got a bed set up in the next room for me. Anna has Emma for the night." Patrick tells her. Liz nods. Soon Liz is walking out. Vincent is there with a car.

"I'll take you to get your car and go from there." Vincent tells Liz.

"Ok, I am going to call Diane and change the meeting place." She tells Vincent.

Twenty minutes later Liz is sitting at The Metrocourt when Diane comes in.

"Ok, Miss Webber what can I do for you?" Diane asks.

"I need some legal advice. I found someone that everyone thinks is dead." Liz tells her.

"And who pray tell is this person?" Diane asks.

"Well, it'll be better if I show you. I ordered food to go, I hope you don't mind. You can follow me. I don't want to talk about it where anyone else can overhear for now." Liz tells her as a waitress brings out a bag of takeout boxes. Diane nods and follows Liz out. They get in their cars and Liz leads the way to General Hospital. She takes Diane around back to where no one parks anymore and stops. Diane gets out.

"What are we doing here?" She asks.

"Follow me and you will understand." Liz states grabbing the takeout bag and a duffle bag. Liz walks into the old Emergency door and to the elevators.

"Can I ask where we are going?" Diane asks.

"A closed off part of the hospital. It's where Patrick and I are housing the back from the dead person." Liz states as the elevator stops. She gets out and sees one of the guards there. He nods to Liz and she walks through the double doors there. Patrick meets her.

"Did you bring my food and clothes?" He asks. Liz hands him the duffle bag and digs out a carryout container. He smiles.

"Our patient is stable for now." He states. Liz nods as she takes Diane into one of the rooms. She gasps.

"Yep, I found Jason. Helena Cassidine had him and I think she has Jake someplace. I called you for two reasons. The first being; who has power of attorney for Jason? The second is how do we bring him back from the dead?" Liz asks Diane.

"Well, as for your first question, I'd have to check the records at my office, but I do believe the last time he filed a POA with me, it had you listed as his POA. The hospital would have a more updated one I think." Diane states. Patrick speaks up.

"I checked it out Liz; you are the one with his POA. No one ever questioned it before but the paper work on file here states you as his POA so we can just keep all of this between us for now." Patrick tells her.

"Ok, now Diane what about question #2?" She asks her.

"Umm, that is some paperwork and such, but you know the minute you do that, you won't have a moment's peace from the three dumigos." Diane states. Liz nods.

"What I will do is, start the paperwork but won't file them until you want me to. Figure out what's going on with Mr. Morgan here and tell me when you are ready to raise the dead, you miracle woman you."Diane states with a smile. Liz laughs at Diane.

"That's me, single, hard working mother by day, superwoman by night." Liz states laughing.

"Well, I'll let you miracle workers get to your work and I'll get to mine." Diane states.

"I'm going to give you a number, it's Maximus Giambetti's number, He's staying in the penthouse across the hall from Sam and he knows everything that's going on, if you have any questions and can't get a hold of me you can call him." Liz tells Diane. Diane nods and takes the number Liz hands her.

"Not a problem, keep me informed on what's going on with him." Diane states looking at her second favorite client. Liz nods.

"I will Diane. I'm going to take a nap, and then help Patrick run some tests tonight so we can see what's going on with Jason. He hasn't woken up at all since I found him yesterday." Liz tells her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Later that night Liz and Patrick are running Jason through a battery of tests. Patrick looks at Elizabeth.

"Well, the tests are run, I'll go down and deal with these myself after we get him back in bed. I'll leave you to hook him back up to the monitors and update his chart. I brought up the laptop and hooked it up at the nurses' station; after you get him settled go start filling out his charts on there so it looks like everything is on the up and up. I figured we'd use Morgan Moore for his name." Patrick tells her.

"No let's used Alan Moore for now, that's his dad's first name with his mom's last name. That way only you and I know who it is." Liz tells him. Patrick nods his head at her idea.

Twenty minutes later Liz is at the nurses' station on the laptop filling out Jason's chart. She's typing away as her phone vibrates beside her. She stops and answers it.

"Hello?" She says into it.

"I'll be there in a little bit, waiting on Patrick to come back with the brain scans and such; he's down developing them himself." She states into the phone talking to Maximus.

"Tell the boys I'll see them soon, I miss them too." She hangs up as Patrick comes off the elevator.

"Well let's see what's on the brain scans. I've glanced at them but wanted to get back up here." He tells her as they walk into a room Patrick set up as a diagnostic room.

"Well, there's some swelling here, but hopefully we can get it down with medication. I'll put him on it now and watch him through the day tomorrow, and do another scan tomorrow night and see if it's gone down at all. Is there anyone else you trust to be up here while you and I are gone?" He asks. Liz sighs looking at him.

"Not really, not with medical knowledge; I'll go home for a couple hours and bring the boys back with me I guess, I'm still on vacation leave and I don't want to put anyone else's license on the line for this." Liz tells him knowing she has already had Patrick put his on the line.

"Hey, don't worry about me, this isn't the first time I've broken the law for a good reason, it won't be the last, not in this town. It seems to be a yearly thing here to have to risk my career to save someone." Patrick tells her with a smile.

"Yes, but I know that you aren't a fan of Jason's." She tells him.

"It's not the man I have a problem with, it's the way he treated you. You deserved more than he gave you, and for what, for him to go back to the woman that spent months torturing you because you had his child? No, that's my problem with him, but it won't stop me from saving his life." Patrick tells her. Liz nods.

"Thanks Patrick." Liz tells him with a smile.

"No problem, did you get the chart put in the computer?" He asks.

"Almost, just have a little bit more to do, plus I have to figure out how to tie it into Jason's medical file without sending up red flags." Liz tells him.

"I'll get the paper copy of Jason's medical records and for now, we'll leave Alan Moore and Jason Morgan separated. But this way we don't have to pull up Jason's file on here. It's not like anyone is going to come looking for Jason's medical file anyway." Patrick tells her. Liz nods.

"Ok, I'm going to go spend some time with my boys, then I'll be back, need me to bring you anything?" She asks.

"No, I'm going to crash for awhile. The monitors will alert me to any changes if I'm needed." Patrick tells her. Liz nods and grabs her purse. She heads out.

**Chapter 4:**

Later that night, Liz is back at the hospital with Jason. She sent Patrick home for the night so he could spend some time with Emma. Liz is sitting beside Jason's bed when Maximus walks in.

"How's our patient?" He asks.

"Doing good, the swelling is starting to go down in his brain, hopefully he'll come around soon, now that we are getting that under control." She tells him.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you where should my guys come in to start searching the sub basement levels?" He asks.

"Well, they can come in the old Emergency door, and take the elevator down to the basement, I think that's as far as it goes and they'll have to take the stairs down the rest of the way." Liz tells him.

"No secret entrances?" He asks.

"Not that I know of, but let me, tomorrow search my grandfather's stuff. Grams is on vacation and I have to stop and water the plants anyway, so I'll search then. My Grandfather was the COS for many years and my family started GH. If anyone has any original blue prints it should be in my Grandfather's stuff." Liz tells him.

"Matter of fact, when Patrick comes in, I'll go start hauling boxes here and we can sort through on the slow times. Grams wants me to clean out his things anyway." Liz tells him.

"Ok, I'll be here tomorrow then to help you out. Maybe between the three of us, we can get though the stuff and see what he has." Liz nods.

"Matter of fact, I'll send Vincent with you tomorrow with the SUV, we can get most of it in that and bring it here." Maximus tells her and Liz nods.

"Ok, I have to go call some of my contacts and see what they know about Helena Cassidine." Maximus tells her.

"Contact Luke Spencer, he's dealt with her a bunch, and I'll talk to Nik her Grandson. I've been friends with him since we were teens." Liz tells him.

"Be careful, from what I can tell she had help from someone in town." He tells her.

"Well, that wouldn't be Nik, or Alexis. They both can't stand her. Also Jason's 'wife' Sam is Alexis's daughter so she's a Cassidine by blood and she hates me." Liz tells him.

"I'll get my guys doing research on her." Maximus states.

"Good luck, she's probably had Spinelli erase all evidence of her life before coming to Port Charles now that she has Jason's money and the Quartermain name to help back her up." Liz tells him.

"Well then, we'll have to do this the hard way. I'll dispatch my men to all 50 states, to search inch by inch for information on her if nothing comes up on the internet, but first off, I need a set of her fingerprints to run through the system." He tells her.

"That won't be hard for me to get. All I have to do is show up at her door and it'll set her off. It'll only be a matter of time until she screws up then." Liz tells him.

"Oh, Diane said for you to call ASAP, she said it was important." He tells Liz. Liz nods and grabs her cell.

"Hello, Diane, you wanted me to call? I'm at the hospital come and see me." She states into the phone.

Twenty minutes later Diane comes in.

"Liz, I was searching through Jason's file. We never read his will after he 'died'. There are some interesting things in it." She tells her.

"What's that? I just assumed he left everything to Sam since he married her." Liz replies.

"That's what we all thought, but that wasn't the case. Now, I am thinking with everyone thinking he's still dead, now would be a good time to do a will reading." Diane tells her.

"Wouldn't Alexis have a more updated will though? He was using her at the end because she is Sam's mom." Liz asks.

"He only used her for certain things. He used me for his personal things and Alexis for anything having to do with the business. Now before we do the will reading I'll call Alexis and give her the heads up that I have Jason's will and see what she says, but I think you will be surprised what's actually in this will." Diane states. Liz smiles at her.

"Do I want to know?" Liz asks.

"I think you do. It'll make all of this much easier to deal with." Diane states.

"Then do it, Diane. Schedule a will reading and let me know when." Liz tells her.

"Ok, I'm going to give you a heads up that you may need some security with you at the reading." Diane tells her.

"I'll talk to Maximus and bring at least Vincent. Sonny knows I've been hanging out with Maximus so having one of his guards there wouldn't surprise him, it might Sam but who cares." Liz tells her.

"Sounds good, I'll try and schedule it for two days from now. I'll call you with a final date and time." Diane tells her.

"Sounds good, I'll be with Maximus most of the day here tomorrow, when Patrick gets here in a couple hours, I'm going to run to Grams, but Vincent will be with me, then back here where Maximus and I will be going through some paperwork that Grams wanted me to go through of Grandpa's. We're hoping to find some blueprints of the hospital with hidden entrances to the sub basements. We think that's where Helena is hiding out now." Liz tells Diane.

"Ok, I'll stop back by in about 4 hours. I should know everything then. Maybe we can even get it done tomorrow and filed with the courts. I know that it will be contested most likely. I hope you realizes that you will have to see Sam and Monica." Diane states.

"Well, I really don't give a rats ass about either one. As long as they look foolish and I don't. I'll be ecstatic." Liz tells her.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll look like a saint after this will reading, there's a lot of information that's going to come to light, information that will be in your hands when you walk out of the room." Diane tells her with a smile.

"Ok, you have my attention now, set it up, ASAP, don't even bother with calling Alexis, let her just pull out the new will and prove the one you have as invalid." Liz tells Diane.

"Ok, I'll get a conference room at the Metro Court and set it up for 4 pm today." Diane states.

"I would rather do it here at GH. I'll have Patrick get me the conference room here." She tells her.

"Sounds good to me, I don't care where, just make sure security is available wherever we have it." Diane tells her.

"I'll call and get the room and get Maximus to loan me some guards, plus Max and Milo. That way Sonny doesn't feel threatened." Liz tells Diane. Diane nods her head.

"Ok, see you at 4." Diane states standing up. Liz nods and starts making her calls.

4PM arrives and Liz is entering the conference room. Everyone looks at her as she takes her seat and Vincent stands behind her. Diane speaks up.

"I was cleaning out files and I found this will of Jason's that he last updated 2 weeks before he died." Diane states.

"What will, Mom would have handled all of that she was his lawyer when he died." Sam demands.

"Sam, Jason used Alexis for business, his personal stuff he kept with me. This will was signed and dated in front of witnesses two weeks before he went missing and was presumed dead. Now if Alexis has one newer than that bring it forward." Diane tells Sam. Sam shuts her mouth.

"Ok, any more questions before reading this?" She asks. Everyone shakes their heads no.

"Ok, with no further ado, I Jason Morgan Quartermain being of sound mind and body when this will was written have a few things to say. First of all, to Monica, I'm sorry I was such a horrible son after the accident. All you guys tried to do was love me in your own demented way. I didn't realize the lengths that a parent would go to until first Michael and then Jake.

Over the last couple years since Jake died Monica, I have watched you turn yourself inside out trying to keep Sam in your life as a way of being closer to me, and in doing so; you alienated someone that would have been there for you if you had let her. Elizabeth and I never meant to hurt you with the secret of Jake. We did what we felt was best for our son, not what anyone else would want us to do. If we had listened to everyone else, Carly and Sam would have had me take custody of Jake and turn Cam over to the state, you and Edward while he was alive would have tried to get Liz and the boys in the house with you. Well that isn't a horrible thing to do, it's what neither boy needed, and especially Cam with the life had been dealt so far. If Liz had listened to people, she would still be married to a lying cheating, emotionally abusive asshole and putting the kids in risk every time we turned around. That's what everyone wanted for her was to be with Lucky, no matter what he had done to her. Monica if it had been Emily in her shoes, would you have encouraged her to go back to a man that cheated on her multiple times, been a drug user, left drugs lying in her son's toy box for him to find thinking they were candy, shooting a gun off in the house while her son was home. Well you get my point, what would you have said if that was Emily. And here you were along with everyone else in this town telling Liz that she had to forgive and forget it all.

Yes, Liz and I turned to each other one night when both of us had been hurt so bad that all we wanted was to feel something again. I had seen Sam with someone that I will cover later, and Liz had walked in on Lucky with Maxie, not once, but twice in the same day and one of them in her own bed. She came to me to talk, and I firmly believe that with all my heart, she didn't come with the idea of sleeping with me that night. She just came to talk and vent her frustrations. Something I did understand at that night and will always understand.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic here, you fought Monica, to be in my life so hard, that you befriended a woman you usually would call a tramp, a gold digger, and cut out a woman that you had known since she was a teenager, someone that your daughter called her best friend, someone that Lila looked at as another granddaughter. Answer to yourself Monica, was it worth it? Was it worth calling that girl you've known since she was a teenager names for a woman that doesn't really let you see your grandson anyway? Was it fun watching her be degraded at work, and not standing up for her when she did nothing worse than what you did in your younger years? I've done some research and I heard about AJ's paternity being questioned, and being married to Jeff while in love with his brother Rick Webber, what about your affair after you had breast cancer? Should I continue Monica, letting everyone in this room know how you slept around on my father?" Diane stops and lets that sink into Monica's head.

"Sonny, you are next because you are the next easiest one to talk to about what went on. You took in a broken, child basically and taught him how to be a man, how to stand up for what you believe in, but here's the thing Sonny, you only let me stand up for what I believed in as long as it matched what you wanted. Remember back when you faked your death when Louise Alcazar was in town? I begged you to let me tell Liz the truth, but yet I couldn't I had to spend my days trying to find Louise and had to spend my nights watching your sister strip. My relationship with Liz back then was doomed from the beginning because you wouldn't let it succeed. If it succeeded, you might NOT be #1 in my life, and you couldn't handle that. You got to be with anyone and everyone you wanted, be it a woman that turned you into the FBI, or an ex-FBI agent, well I could go on, but I won't. Yet I had to be with a woman you deemed was proper for our life while you could be Mr. Kate Howard for awhile.

Then I slept with your sister. It wouldn't have gone as far as it did, but you claimed I was disloyal to you. Yet later on you slept with my sister and had the gall to be upset at me for being upset about it. I married Courtney yes, but it was later shown that our marriage was null in void because AJ was still alive, but that doesn't mean she was the one I wanted. It was just easy with her, Carly did all the work, she bought the ring, planned the engagement, planned the wedding, I did nothing for it. It was all Carly, why you may ask, because Carly could control Courtney. She couldn't control Liz, but I'll get to my supposed best friend in a little bit.

Sonny, if anyone was disloyal to anyone between the two of us, it was you. You always did what you wanted, when you wanted, no matter who you hurt, no matter what I had to do to clean it up, be it lie to everyone in town and claim a child that wasn't mine, or lie to the woman I was in love with and wanted to be with. It didn't matter to you as long as everything went The All Mighty Sonny Corinthos' way." Diane stops again and lets Sonny think on that.

"Spinelli, you are the next easiest one, I brought you into my home, treated you like a brother and you stabbed me in the back for your 'goddess'; you stabbed me in the back for a woman that will turn on you if you don't do her bidding anymore. Well Spinelli if this is being read, that means I'm dead, so you no longer have a job, unless you and Sam got a lot better at that PI thing. Have fun trying to become a man with the group of people you surround yourself with. The only one of them with a brain in their heads is Ellie, and you better hope you two are meant to be together because getting hooked back up with Maxie or with Lulu will cause you nothing but trouble, trust me, I had an Ellie in my life once upon a time. A woman that was smart, that wanted more for me than just being the stupid hired gun of Sonny Corinthos, someone that wanted me to make myself happy, the problem is that I let everyone get in the way and cause us problems. Don't make those same mistakes I made. Don't lose Ellie, I don't regret much in my life after becoming Jason Morgan, but the one thing I DO regret is losing my own Ellie." Diane stops again and lets Spinelli think on that one.

"Sam, my 'wife' for all intents and purposes; you are the stupidest woman in the world. I told you I would take care of the marriage license right? Did you ever check to make sure it was filed? Did you find it funny that someone in a Chinese restaurant was 'licensed' to wed people? No, you never wondered that because you thought you won didn't you. When you acted like it hurt when Jake died, later I heard you telling Maxie that your longest running wish came true, that you never had to worry about my fortune having to be split between you and Elizabeth, because there was no longer a Jake. Then you went on of all days, my son's birthday and had surgery to have a child of your own right? Did you ever think of what it would do to me, or to Elizabeth of you tainting the day our beautiful son entered the world, by having 'surgery' to give me a child, a child I told you over and over again I didn't want, that with me giving up Jake, I didn't want to crap on him by having one with you. Yet none of that mattered to you dear Sweet Sam, because once again, what Samantha Angelica McCall wants, Samantha Gets no matter who she hurts, steps on, endangers to get it. Don't forget I remember what you did to Jake; I'm sure Liz does too and every time she saw me with you, was probably like a knife into her beautiful heart. Well Sam, for being an ex con, you are one stupid woman to not know I've been conning you since I got back together with you in Mexico. I know I called you Liz that night; I'm still not sure how I was able to do what you said I did in Mexico while on the verge of death. I think you doped me up, but if you think that after sleeping with Ric on your mother's living room floor because you were angry at her and at me that I would get back with you because you 'forgave' my little indiscretion with Elizabeth while you never took blame for your part in what happened with Ric you are sorely mistaken. Don't forget, I know all about you. That includes who you were before you came to Port Charles and no amount of deleting by Spinelli would cover up what evidence I have against you." Diane stops and looks at Sam who has tears in her eyes. Liz is looking ready to kill. Diane smiles.

"Alexis, I know you are here too, you are the biggest hypocrite in town. You didn't want me to be with Sam all those years ago while you slept with not just one but at least two mobsters in your life. SURPRISE! Mob king pin Julian Jerome is Sam's biological father. I found out that info last week. So there you were calling me all kinds of names, telling Liz, and Sam to stay away from me, because I'm dangerous and you not only slept and had a child with Sonny and Ric, who were brothers by the way, but Julian Jerome too. Maybe you should stay out of the adults you know love lives and find yourself a nice safe man like Ned was. Oh wait, you left him at the altar didn't you? Even he wasn't boring enough to keep your attention. If you thought I would leave my last will and testament with you, you are sadly mistaken. I know you wouldn't have followed my requests, the only one I trusted for that would be Diane, that's why she is the one doing this." Diane stops and smiles smugly at Alexis.

"Carly, my self proclaimed best friend, you sat in my penthouse after I said goodbye to Liz in the courthouse after our son had been kidnapped a second time, and watched me mourn over never being a father to my child. Then what did you do? Asked me to be Godfather to Josslyn like that was supposed to make it better. Then the night my son died, or we thought he died at least I'll get into that later too, you never even said you were sorry for his death, the only thing on your mind was using my child as spare parts for your daughter, and who did you ask to go to Liz and request the kidney? It wasn't the doctors oh no, you had to ask me, to go to the mother of my recently deceased son and ask her to gut him just for you. I stupidly thought that after you knew Josslyn was safe, would actually show you were sorry for Jake's death so I did it, but once again, selfish bitch Carly reared her ugly head and never said a word to me about my son, said thank you to the mother of the child that saved your daughter's life. Oh Jax did, he went above and beyond for Elizabeth in her time of need and for that I'm grateful to him, but Carly, you couldn't even be pleasant to her in public after that. You Carly are still that trailer park trash that came to town, the only difference is, you slept your way into high society, by banging rich men over and over again, and by me bailing you out, every time you needed it. Well now I'm obviously dead, so you now have to stand on your own two feet, and bail yourself out of your jams. You know Carly, I should have let you sink all those years ago, when I stepped in and raised Michael for a year. I should have just taken him right to the Quartermains and let them have him. Then I would have been done with you many, many years ago and it would have saved me a lot of headaches and stress." Diane stops and looks at Carly. Liz is smirking at this point.

"Lastly we have my personal Ellie, the woman that got away, the real love of my life, the woman that no matter what we did to each other always found our way back together. You are my biggest regret, if I hadn't let Sonny talk me into lying to you all those years ago, we would have been happily married long ago with kids, hopefully one of them a little girl that looks like her beautiful mother.

Well I'm going to do what I can for you now. Jake is alive, I don't know how, why or who yet, I'm searching and I've got Maximus helping me. If this is being read then I haven't succeeded in bringing our son home to his mother yet. Please, don't give up on him, go find him. I know you need to work, well you don't anymore, I'm leaving it so you can get any help you need, and you can go find our son and bring him home.

Elizabeth, my marriage to Sam isn't legal. I never filed the marriage license and the guy that 'married' us wasn't legal to do it. I paid him twenty grand to say he was. I played Sam like a fiddle and she bought it.

I've also had some tests run, it seems Spinelli struck again when it came to covering for his 'goddess'. It seems that the child that goes by Daniel Edward Morgan is not the son of Samantha McCall and Jason Morgan. It seems he is the son of Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan. So that lead me to digging some more, it seems while you were in Shadybrook, someone ran some 'tests' on you, well some doctor, it wasn't Kelly Lee I know that much, harvested some of your eggs and implanted Sam with them. So when you are done with the will reading, I want you to have Diane file the paperwork to get our son to his true mother. I don't want that baby-endangering whore anywhere near my child now. Also if you could change his name to Edward Alan for me I would appreciate it." Diane stops and hears Sam start screaming about a made up will. Diane looks at her.

"Ms. McCall, I have the results in my hands run but three different labs, one in Genoa City, one in Landview Pennsylvania, and one in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. All three are stating the same thing that one Daniel Edward Morgan is NOT the child of Samantha McCall but is the biological child of Elizabeth Webber. All three of these will stand up in any court of law in the country and as of the moment you walk out this door, you will be watched so you can't run with said child." Diane tells her.

"Now if you will let me continue." Diane states looking back down to the paper in front of her.

"Elizabeth, I would like for you to contact Maximus, if he hasn't contacted you yet, and have him help you with security, finding longer trust my 'partner' to do it for me." Liz looks up at Vincent and he nods sending a text to Maximus to meet them at the hospital ASAP.

"Also know Elizabeth, all of my resources are yours, that includes my money, and everything else. Take a leave of absence from the hospital and go find our son. Hire a nanny or get Margarita to help you. She is Maximus' wife and she would LOVE to spend time with the little bambinos as she calls them, but do what you have to do to find our son. I'm sorry I failed you in life and in death, and remember Elizabeth, you are my first, last and always. Being Sonny's enforcer was never enough for me." Diane stops and Sam looks at Diane.

"What's this mean?" She asks.

"Well, if you would let me finish, I'll read how he wants all his assets split." Diane tells her.

"I will to Monica, all my Quartermian keep sakes, there aren't many but there are some pictures of me and Emily and me and Lila.

To Carly I leave nothing. I gave you enough while I was alive. When I died you owed me over 34 million dollars. You no longer have to pay me back. That's your inheritance from me.

To Sonny, I leave you with the knowledge that my shares of Corinthos Morgan are over 50%, I actually own 85% of the company, every time you had me take over for you, and then you wanted back in, I gave you less and less of the company. You've just been a figurehead for years; I've been the actual boss.

To Sam, I leave you with the knowledge that all your scheming, all your lying, all your betrayals now gets you squat. You can contest this will all you want, but you don't have a legal leg to stand on, because when Diane is done she will hand this file along with other files over to Elizabeth. Those files include information on Angela Monroe, and everyone of your other con names you used, along with a letter from Maureen that says you saw her take Jake and did nothing. She has done her time and is now mentally better thanks to Elizabeth and me. Also in those files are the letters from the men you hired from Everyday Hero's to hold guns on my sons and yes I'm including Cam in that one, and their mother in the park to scare her off of being with me. Also included is a letter I got from Sasha that said you were the one that told her about Jake and how to get to Jake and then how you set the place to blow as soon as you were clear all you had to do was push a button on your way out to make it seem like you were a hero once again. So count your blessings I let you live. I have killed people for less than what you have done.

Elizabeth, I leave to you, everything else, that includes all my accounts minus some trust funds I'll go over in a couple minutes, the penthouse, our safe house, Corinthos/Morgan organization, I'm suggesting you talk to Maximus and maybe get Max or Milo to take over the everyday running of it, especially while you are out looking for our son. I trust you to take over running it when you are ready. You can handle it as long as you have a good enforcer to do the 'heavy' stuff, but dealing with the five families and such, you'll do just fine. Most of them know and respect you already and know the situation. They will help you out as much as they can.

Now for those trusts, I leave a trust for Michael Corinthos the third, Josslyn John Jax, Morgan Corinthos, Cameron Steven Webber, Jacob Martin Webber, Edward Alan Morgan and Aiden Spencer in the amount of 3.3 million they will receive in installments starting at the age of 25. Before then the trustee of them, Diane Miller will be able to access the funds, only if needed for school, housing, necessities of life not to go blow on anything they want. Also, Elizabeth, in my safe in the safe house, you know where it's at, is a bunch of things given to me by Lila, she said that with me carrying the Morgan name, I deserved the Morgan stuff she had. It's all in the safe, the combination is an important date for you and me. Think of when we created our masterpiece together." Liz smiles knowing the exact date.

"Be safe Elizabeth, and keep those you trust close and your enemies closer because they will stab you in the back. I learned that and that is why I had the group surrounding me that I had. I knew if I turned my back on them, they would do everything in their power to destroy me and my family.

In the files I'm giving you is enough to take each and every one of them down, if you want to be vindictive like they've all been to you. You now hold ALL the power and they hold none.

Oh and one more thing Elizabeth, there is also a land deed I think you will be interested in, it seems that while you don't own the building on the land, you now own the land the Metro Court now resides on. Have fun doing what you want to do with that, Olivia and Carly are now listed as the owners, Olivia probably won't be hard to deal with but Carly will be a major bitch and your best bet would be to buy her out. Don't pay any more than $25,000.00 for Carly's shares. Yes her shares are worth quite a bit more than that, but with what she 'borrowed' from me over the years, that seem to be the fairest price in my book, but don't make the offer until you read what I have on her in the files, that way when she denies you, and she will, you can get nasty and if you have to blackmail her." Diane stops.

"I didn't hear any of that Elizabeth." Diane states with a smirk. Alexis smiles.

"I did though." Liz laughs.

"Try me Alexis, I have dirt on you too, remember I've been friends with Nik for many years." Liz tells her looking sinister. Vincent leans down.

"With Maximus on your side, you won't have a problem with Mrs. Jax. When you are ready to deal with that let me know and Maximus and I will go with you." He tells her in her ear. Liz nods.

"As you can see everyone, Jason left a new man, or in this case, woman in charge. She now controls all that was Jason Morgan. And for those of you that treated her like crap over the years better start changing their tune." Diane states with a smile handing Liz a stack of folders. Liz slides them into her bag she carried with her. Diane pulls out a stack of papers. She hands one to Sonny, one to Carly, one to Spinelli, one to Sam, one to Liz, one to Monica and one to Alexis.

"This is the paper that states you have been read Jason's will, if you notice there is a box stating that you are going to contest it, I know many of you will check that box, this is just for my records so I know who I am going to have to get the evidence against for court. I've already started gathering it for Sonny, Carly and Sam, knowing those three will contest it, and Alexis I know you will be representing all of them so please file it all in one case to make it easier on both of us." Diane smirks and sits down. Liz stands up.

"Well, now that all of that has been stated, Sam I want you packed and out of my penthouse no later than," she pauses and looks at her watch.

"5:45 PM tomorrow. That's 24 hours. I will be at the penthouse at 7:30 tonight to pick up the child that will now and forever be known as Edward Alan Morgan. Have him ready, don't worry about anything else I have everything but diapers and I'll pick some up on my way to get him. You can pack up all his clothes and diapers and take them with you if you want, well any of them that aren't from The Quatermains. Any of the clothes you bought or your mother or sisters bought will be donated if left there. Diane make sure that Anna knows I've given her 24 hour notice, if she wants it in writing, I'll make it happen." Liz tells her. She then turns to Sonny.

"You have 24 hours to remove any personal belongings from my company, and PERSONAL only, I don't want to find out you are taking business files or anything like that, I would hate to have to sue you for that." Liz tells him with a smirk.

"Carly, dear, dear, Carly, all of those years you were in my face, telling me I was nothing to Jason, it seems the shoe is on the other foot now. You are the one left with nothing, including your hotel if I want to." She turns to Maximus as he enters.

"What do you think Maximus, should I be a vindictive bitch and take the hotel away from Carly?" She asks him.

"Sure, she had no problems being a vindictive bitch to you so why not take your shot at her, show her what being a bitch is all about." Maximus tells her. Liz smiles.

"Ok Carly, here's the deal, you are going to sign your shares of the hotel over to me without complaining, and without receiving a dime from me. I think you got enough of Jason's money to last several lifetimes already. Now if you fight me on it, I go through all these files I have, dig out all the info Jason gave me on you, I'm sure it's quite interesting and have my PI I'm going to hire if need be, dig into every little dark secret you buried and bring them all to the forefront. By the time I'm done with you, your children, and your mother will both be done with you. See Carly you might be A BITCH but I can be QUEEN BITCH and I'm at the point where Queen Bitch Liz is out. Now do you want to fight me and make me your enemy or do you want to just do what I want and we part as acquaintances? The choice is yours, but Diane has it that I have access to all Jason left me, even if this will is contested. It says right here at the bottom, before he signed, Jason added that if this were fought like he knew it would be, that I as his basically sole heir right now, have access to anything I might need or want while in litigation and due to how selfish all those that are contesting have been in previous years, anything I use while it's being contested is not to be included after the will is probated." Liz smiles knowing she has Carly over the barrel.

"You bitch, you aren't getting my son." Sam demands.

"HAHAHA Sam, you are so funny since you wanted both Lucky when you were with him and Jason once you got with him to prove me an unfit mother and take my son from me. If I need a court order I'm sure Diane arranged for that." Liz tells her.

"Man you know me so well Elizabeth." Diane states pulling out a paper, she hands it to Sam.

"You've been served, it states both that, you have 24 hours to evacuate the premises of the penthouse and that the child formally known as Daniel Edward will now go by Edward Alan and is to be handed over to Elizabeth by tonight. You might want to get your momma to read it to you, I know you aren't very good with big words Sam." Diane states loving every minute of this. Just then Patrick comes in.

"Elizabeth, I need you STAT!" Patrick states. Liz looks at Diane.

"Handle this. If I don't make it back down before the losers leave." Diane smiles at her.

"Sure Lizzie, call me later?" Diane asks.

"Sure, I have to be to pick up my son by 7 anyway." Liz states.

"If you want, Elizabeth, I'll get Mr. Morgan for you and bring him to you along with Cam and Aiden tonight." Maximus states.

"Oh, that would be so kind of you, I think if you go to my house there is a car seat that will work for him. Aiden and Cam are both in booster seats those are in my car." Liz states handing Maximus a key.

"Do you know where this car seat may be?" He asks.

"It's either in the garage or the attic. I'm not exactly sure where I put it right this minute." She tells him.

"Well then I'll just run to the store and buy a new one than, much easier than searching for the old one, I'll get boosters for Cam and Aiden too so that I have a set. When you get time you can go search for the car seat yourself." He tells Liz.

"If you are sure." Liz states.

"Yep, no arguing with Papa Maximus." Maximus states smiling. Liz nods and grabs her stuff and runs out.

Diane looks at the crowd.

"Ok, now that Liz has told all of you what to do, I suggest doing it. I'm afraid that I wouldn't want to cross her too much if I were you. It's looking like she's kicking butt and taking names." Liz walks back in.

"Oh, one more thing, if any of you think of contesting this will, you will be run out of town like the black sheep of the town you are and don't push me on it. I'll win and you all will lose. Just sign the papers and give Jason 1 thing he wanted after everything he gave up for three of you." She states looking pointedly at Sonny, Carly and Sam.

"Spinelli, I will call you later; you can still stay in the penthouse for now. You and I got along once upon a time and I'm hoping we can be friends again. You were important to Jason and you were nice to me until you started hanging out with the woman-child that slept with my husband for payment for pills. As for your relationship with the 'goddess' I think you know what Jason said about her is true deep in your heart and you'll do the right thing with that situation." Liz tells him turning and walking back out. Diane looks at Spinelli.

"Mr. Spinelli, I would take what she said to heart. She has forgiven a lot of people for a lot of things over the years and if she's willing to forgive you and let you stay in her life, then I would jump at the chance if I were you." Diane tells him gathering up all the papers she needs as they all sign them. She notices the only ones contesting the will are Carly, Sonny and Sam.

"Just as Jason and I figured, the three users and abusers are the only ones contesting the will. Not a problem. Alexis, go file whatever cases you may wish, I've got enough on all three that I could win it tomorrow if need be and the longer you take, only gives me longer to dig up more ammunition to use in court." Diane states with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**OOPS sorry about the double post of chapter four. I didn't realize I had added it with Chapter 3 my bad. Anyway, all fixed. :)**

**Chapter 5:**

Back upstairs in Jason's wing Liz comes running in.

"Ok, Patrick, what's up?" She asks.

"Someone has woken up and is asking for you." He states. Liz runs into Jason's room.

"Hey Jason, I'm right here. What's up?" Liz asks him smiling.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking for Jake?" He asks. Liz smiles.

"I see you remember things." Liz tells him with a smirk.

"Of course I do." Jason replies.

"Well, I just came from your will reading." Liz tells him.

"Just now? That should have been done a long time ago." Jason demands.

"Well, no one ever pushed for it. It was only after I found you alive and started questioning your power of attorney that Diane came forward with your will. Maximus should be bringing our sons here in a little while, do you want to see them?" She asks.

"Our sons?" He asks.

"Yes, Cam, Aiden and little Edward Alan Morgan. Maximus and his men are searching the sub basements of GH. We found you in Greece at her compound and all evidence pointed back to GH so we brought you here, and set you up in an unused part of GH. We've been using the old Emergency entrance to enter and exit from." Liz tells him.

"What about guards?" He asks.

"Maximus has it all covered. Just you rest and get better. I'm so glad that you are alert and don't seem to have any amnesia problems." Liz tells him.

"Keep me dead for now to them, until you get control of everything in that will, how long will it be before Diane has to go to court because of the three idiots contesting the will?" He asks.

"Well it'll probably be a few weeks until it gets in the court dockets, but I'm sure Diane is already ready." Liz tells him.

"She should be, everything you have a copy of so does Diane. I wanted you two both prepared so I had two copies of everything made. I'll tell you what's going to happen, have Maximus keep looking into Jake's kidnapping, I want you to start running the business. I'll be here to help you, but you will be the voice and the mob boss so to speak until I can become undead, then I'll take over and you'll be my second, not my enforcer, but my second, the one to make decisions if I can't, one that can deal with the Five families when I can't be there etc. That also means you will have to have a full time guard." Jason tells her.

"Well right now I have Vincent on me from Maximus." Liz tells him.

"I want Cody as your enforcer, I hired him, he answered only to me, so he'll be the best enforcer for you. Max is head of security. Milo would be a good guard for one of the boys, probably Cam.

As for you, I want you to call that number I gave you years ago, tell whoever answers, it's time and to get their asses up here. Just so you know, it'll probably be Francis that answers, and the other one is going to be O'Brien." Jason tells her.

"Johnny is alive?" Liz asks.

"Yes, he is, he has been handling some business for me in another country, I will start going over everything later tonight with you, after we put the boys to bed. I want you to know what everything is, there is going to be no secrets between us. There can't be if we are going to be running the new business. It's called JACE." Jason tells her.

"JACE?" Liz asks.

"Yep, J-A-C-E it's Jake, Aiden, Cam and Edwards initials." Jason tells her.

"It's cute. So it's now the JACE organization?" She asks.

"It's official name is JACE Morgan organization." Jason tells her. Liz smiles.

"I love it." You named it after our children." She tells him.

"Yep, I got all the papers filed and ok'd just before I "died". Jason tells her.

"What happened? How did you end up in Greece at Helena's lair. Last I knew, you were killed and pushed into the harbor." Liz tells him.

"I was, Johnny had come into town and pulled me out. I told him to let everyone think I was dead for now. I figured that finding Jake would be easier if I didn't have people calling my cell every 2 minutes." Jason tells her.

"OK so how did you end up in Greece?" She asks.

"I followed the trail to Greece. That's where Helena's men got the drop on me. It wouldn't have happened, but I was alone. Johnny and I weren't ready to make ourselves known, so I didn't have any guards to come with me. Johnny was manning things for me back at the home base. I was hit over the head with something and when I woke up, I was in a room with Jake. He asked me if I was going to save him, I told him I was going to bring him home to his mom and brothers. Then one of Helena's men came and drug me out of the room, Jake was screaming and crying, begging me to stay. I was fighting for all I was worth to get back to him. I felt a pinch, like someone shot me up with something, when I woke up again, I was chained to the wall. Helena was standing there smirking at me.

'So Mr. Morgan.' She said. I did that stone cold act I perfected on Taggert and she asked me what my interest in Jake was being he was Lucky's son. I stayed quiet. That's how I ended up with the burns and such on my thighs. She thought by torturing me I would talk. I just pushed it all down and let her do what she wanted because I knew as long as she was torturing me; she wasn't doing anything to Jake.

After three days when I wouldn't talk, she grew tired of the game, she threatened Sam. That's when I talked. I told her to have fun murdering that conniving bitch and hope she enjoyed killing one of her husband's granddaughters. She laughed and told me there was no way that Sam was related to her husband. That even though she thinks she was the daughter of Alexis Davis, she wasn't. Alexis' child was still out there. That Alexis had given birth to a girl, but that it wasn't Sam." Jason stops and Liz gives him a drink of water.

"I asked who her real daughter was, and Helena said it was the mother of Jake, that's why she had Jake, she needed to get the mother to dig deep, find the Cassidine in her and come after her son." Jason stops and Liz looks at him.

"That can't be right. I can't be Alexis Davis's daughter." Liz demands.

"You aren't. After I had been there for a week, Helena came back and said that she had been lied to. That Jake's mother wasn't Alexis's daughter. That Jake was my son though and she wondered if Lucky knew that he had been played for a fool. She said that she did find out though that Jake was related to someone else powerful and she was going to hold him, until she could make contact with that family. She didn't tell me what family though." Jason tells her.

"So I'm not related to that psycho?" Liz asks.

"Nope, not that I know of, but, I have a feeling that your parents aren't your parents. That has to be a reason Helena thought you were her granddaughter."Jason tells her.

"I'll worry about that later." Liz tells him. Jason agrees.

"Anyway, I was still chained to the wall when one of her goons came in and hit me over the head knocking me out. That's the last thing I remember." Jason tells her.

"Ok, well I decided to go on vacation; things have been so outrageous here." Liz tells him.

"Well fill me in." Jason tells her.

"Ok, well after you 'died', I ended up involved with AJ for awhile." Jason looks at her.

"Yes, not one of my better points but he threw Jake's death in my face, Kate, or should I say Connie Falconari was killed, AJ was blamed for it, and I didn't stand by him. AJ had started drinking ahead of that and blacked out. After he threw Jake's death in my face blaming me, I couldn't deal with him anymore. Nik had come back to town wanting me. Well let's just say my life has been a soap opera since you left, and I had reached a point where I just wanted to leave. So the boys and I, planned a trip to Italy. When we got there, there was a message from Maximus waiting at the hotel from us, it seems Max and Milo kept watch over us and when they found out that we were going to Italy, one of them called him and told them we would be in town. Maximus took us out to dinner that day and it was after that we agreed to go back to his house, that he told me what was going on with you when you 'died'. The next morning I was on a plane to Greece with Maximus and his men. We found you in an underground tunnel, unconscious, chained to a wall, and found where Jake had been kept. I found one of his toy motorcycles. We got you back above ground and was making plans to get you to a hospital when one of his men found blueprints of the old GH. Well he called Sonny, told him he was on his way into town and needed a place to stay. Sonny offered up his penthouse across the hallway from yours. That's where the boys and Margarita have been. Maximus and his men have started searching the sub basements of GH trying to find Jake." Liz fills in for him.

"And what have you been doing?" He asks.

"Well after we got you back here, Patrick and I have been the only two on your care, Diane has been doing digging and trying to find out how to bring you back from the dead, and that's when she remembered your will from two weeks before. That's where I was when you woke up, at the reading of that will. I'm afraid that your proclaimed best friend isn't too happy with me. I told her she could either sign over her shares of the Metrocourt to me without any money or I could run her out of town and take it over anyway." When I came up, Diane was still dealing with stuff down there." Liz tells him; Jason smiles.

"What about Sam?" He asks. Liz laughs.

"Edward Alan, formally known as Daniel Edward will be dropped off here by 8 tonight. Maximus is bringing him and the two others here tonight for awhile. Sam has 24 hours to vacate the penthouse. Spinelli, I'm giving a reprieve to. I told him, that if he leaves Sam alone, and concentrates on what he wants to do for him, and listens to what you said about not losing his Ellie, then he could stay at the penthouse for now.

I told Sonny he had 24 hours to get his personal belongings out of the warehouse and Diane is making sure he turns any business files he may have over to me.

As for Alexis, I told her if she dared cross me, she wouldn't like it. I have dirt on that woman that would get her disbarred to begin with and might cost her some jail time." Liz states with a smile.

"Damn girl, when you get free rain, you run with it." He tells her with a smile.

"Yep, I have to call Diane later and see how everything is going. She already had the name change paperwork ready to be signed by me which I have to do yet, and she also had the kick out letters done for Sam and Sonny and they have been served. You should have seen Diane; I think she was having more fun than I did." Liz tells him. Jason laughs.

"Diane never did like Sam or Sonny and she and Alexis used to be friends until she realized Alexis is nothing but a hypocritical bitch. I would suggest keeping her on retainer." Jason tells her.

"Oh, I am. She told me the retainer is paid through this year yet, and I've already told her to have Benny cut her a check for the next couple years out of your account." Jason laughs.

"Spending my money already?" He asks laughing.

"Of course, after all the money that Sam and Carly have spent of yours it's my turn. Oh I'm heading out tomorrow for awhile and meeting with a construction crew. Your penthouse is being redone. I HATE what Sam let Maxie do to it." Liz tells him. Jason laughs.

"And I need a room for this thing called a pool table." Liz tells him. Jason grins bigger.

"Really?" He asks. Liz nods.

"I have some really fond memories of us and pool tables. Our son may have been created on one." Liz tells him laughing. Jason grins.

"He could have been created on the floor, against the wall, on the stairs, in the pink bedroom, on the couch. I could go on."Jason tells her laughing. Liz smiles remembering that night too and all the places that her and Jason christened.

"Do you think that's why Sam let Maxie redecorate the penthouse? Trying to get rid of all the memories of you and me." Liz asks him.

"Who knows, maybe Sam just thinks that I like all that clutter that's in my penthouse now." Jason tells her with a grin.

"Well, you need to get some sleep, and I have boxes of paperwork to sort through. I'll see you tomorrow." Liz tells him standing up from the chair in his room.

"Why don't you head home, spend time with the boys and our new son?" He asks.

"I will be here. Maximus is bringing them here." She tells him. He nods as his eyes close. Liz quietly walks out and walks back to the hub where the boxes are stacked. She grabs one and starts to sort through it.

Twenty minutes later, Maximus comes in with the three boys. Liz smiles as Cam and Aiden run up to her. She wraps her arms around them.

"How's mommy's boys?" She asks grinning.

"Good Mommy, mommy did you know we have a new brother?" Cam asks.

"Yes, mommy found out today, and one day when you guys can understand it, I'll explain how little Edward here became your brother." Liz states reaching up for the toddler in Maximus' arms. She smiles as she sees Jason's eyes staring back at her.

"Hey Little Man, I'm sure your confused too, but I'm so glad to have you with me where you belong now." Liz tells the toddler.

"Come on boys, I want you to come see someone, but it's a secret that he's here ok?" She asks. They nod as they follow Liz with Maximus bringing up the rear. She quietly opens Jason's door and he opens his eyes.

"Hey, I see the kids got here." He states looking at Liz holding little Edward in her arms. She opens the door fully and walks in followed by everyone else. Cam sees Jason and smiles.

"Jason, I thought you were dead." He states.

"Nope, someone let everyone I cared about think I was though." He tells Cam. Liz sits Little Edward down beside Jason and picks up Aiden. She sets him on the bed too and Cam sits in the chair beside the bed. Jason sees almost all his family surrounding him and smiles. Maximus sees what Jason's eyes are conveying to him and he nods. Liz watches Jason with the boys when her cell rings.

"Elizabeth Webber." She states into it.

"She's what? She has no legal leg to stand on, her marriage to Jason was a fake, and the DNA test proves that Edward Alan is my son biologically, Diane. Let her take it to court, I have other info on her and she'll be walking out in handcuffs." Liz hangs up the phone and shakes her head.

"Maximus, you going to be here for awhile?" She asks. He nods.

"I have to go meet with Diane and discuss some things. Sam's trying to say that I kidnapped her son. She wants the cops to arrest me. Diane and I are headed to the police station to clear it all up. Also I have a court date next Monday, the three stooges are contesting your will." Jason laughs.

"Have you gotten to the safe house yet?" Jason asks her.

"No, not yet." She tells him.

"After the station, go there and empty the safe. I think there are some things in there, I didn't list in the will, that will help you on Monday." Jason tells her. Liz nods.

"Ok, I'll be back when I get back. Patrick will be here soon." Liz tells them as she hugs the boys and turns to leave.

"I'll bring some pizza or something back to eat too." She tells them as she walks out.

At the station a little bit later Liz walks in with Diane.

"I need to see the cop that's on the case of Daniel Morgan's kidnapping." Diane tells them at the desk. Nathan West comes out.

"That would be me. Ah I see you brought the kidnapper in with you." He states. Diane grins.

"No, I brought in the victim with me. Come with me, I think you'll be interested in what I have documentation of." Diane states as Nathan leads them into an interrogation room. They all sit down. Diane hands Nathan over the paperwork.

"Here is documentation that Daniel Edward Morgan, is one Edward Alan Morgan, son of Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan, not Sam McCall and Jason Morgan." Diane states as Nathan starts to look through the paperwork. Soon he's done.

"Let me see if I got this all figured out, Miss Webber's middle son was killed in a hit and run, and she ended up in Shadybrook, where Helena Cassidine harvested her eggs. One was implanted in Miss McCall, and that is the child in question? He asks.

"That's what it seems like. My client just found out today and asked that her child be returned to her. With a court order that I legally obtained from Judge Sherman, she had a friend retrieve the child in question, because she knows Miss McCall wouldn't take kindly to Liz being there." Diane tells Nathan.

"Well right now, it seems since everything was done legally, that there is nothing further to do at this point, but I don't see Miss McCall letting this go. Liz laughs.

"No, Miss McCall won't let it go, that's why I have security on my children when they are not with me. Two of my children have already been hurt by Miss McCall because I was involved with the man she loved and the condom broke resulting in my middle child. Trust me, I can handle Miss McCall if it comes to it. I'm hoping after Monday it won't be a problem though." Liz tells him.

"Monday?" He asks.

"Yes, we have to go to court because she along with Sonny Corinthos and Carly Benson, Spencer, Corinthos, Alcazar,Corinthos, Jax is contesting the will of Jason Morgan." Liz tells him.

"Ah, ok." He tells Liz seeing her and wondering how she got involved with a bunch of screwed up people like Miss McCall, Sonny Corinthos and Mrs Jax..


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that some of you think I'm making Liz too much of a biotch in this story but after watching GH for years and seeing Carly, Courtney and others be worse to Liz in my stories I make Liz strong, and have a backbone and be able to stand up for herself no matter how much of a bitch she has to be. To me, after spending years watching Carly threaten Liz over and over even so far as to threaten to take her kids away from her on the show, I turn the tables and let Liz be the one threatning only she follows through on her threats. LOL. **

**Betty**

**Chapter 6**

Monday arrives before they know it. Liz has spent the weekend at the hospital and running around getting everything together. She walks into court with Diane and sits down. Diane smiles at her.

"How was the weekend?" She asks Liz.

"It was busy. I have a meeting tonight with The Five Families that Maximus is going to with me. Then tomorrow I have to run tests on him and make sure he's healing well." Liz states not mentioning Jason's name in case someone is hiding and listening. Diane nods as Alexis enters followed by what Diane has dubbed the three dumigos. They quite down and Diane smiles as the bailiff enters soon court is in session.

"This is the case of Samantha McCall, Caroline Jax and Sonny Corinthos Vs. the estate of Jason Morgan. Are all parties present?" He asks.

"Yes your honor." Alexis states.

"Yes your honor." Diane states smiling at him.

"Ok let's get down to business here, what's the contested issue?" He asks looking at Alexis.

"My clients, feel that Miss Webber has no right to Mr. Morgan's estate being that he was married to Miss McCall at the time and was partners with Mr. Corinthos and his best friend was Mrs. Jax." Alexis states. The judge looks to Diane.

"Your honor, the marriage of Miss McCall to Mr. Morgan was never valid. He was of complete sound mind and body when he wrote the will two weeks before he was unfortunately presumed dead. I have said will here and it was witnessed by myself, my assistant and one of his men a Mr. Francis Corelli who is arriving in town in an hour." Diane states. Liz looks at her and Diane nods her head to Liz.

"Well are there minor children involved?" He asks.

"There is and he has left trusts for all minor children involved along with an adult child that is his nephew. He also included his adoptive mother in the will being she is the only living family member of his besides aunt, cousins and such." Diane states.

"Well, as long as Mr. Morgan knew what he was doing I don't understand why the will is being contested? Is it because he left the bulk of his estate to Miss Webber and not to the three sitting there?" He asks.

"Yes, your honor." Alexis states. "My clients feel that since they were the three closest to him while he was alive that they should have been left the bulk of the estate not the estranged ex lover of his." Alexis states. Elizabeth fumes at Alexis's words about her.

"Your honor if I may?" Liz asks. The judge nods.

"While yes, Jason and I were lovers at one time, we have been friends for a lot longer than that. Yes there were times that we weren't in each other's lives due to outside issues, most stemming from those three over there, but we have always known we could rely on each other if need be. Now I have had a lot thrown on me in the last few days but I am lucky to have people supporting me as I adjust to this new life. I understand where Miss McCall, Mrs. Jax and Mr. Corinthos are upset and feel they were wronged but here's proof that not only Mrs. Jax but also Miss McCall have spent years spending what is felt is more than their fair share of Jason's estate. Carly, excuse me, Mrs. Jax's sum was over 34 million dollars over her friendship with Jason. As for Miss McCall, she has spent what I figure to be a good twenty to thirty million of Jason's money since 2005 when she came to Port Charles and got pregnant by Mr. Corinthos. She then moved in with Mr. Morgan where she spent the next 8 years or so sponging off of Jason and spending his money on anything she wanted.

Mr. Corinthos' big problem is I know have controlling interest in the business he shared with Mr. Morgan. If he had once treated me with an ounce of respect over the last 10 years or so, it might be a different story but being that Jason had controlling interest in the company and it's now in my name, it's better for me to just buy him out of his shares and I'm willing to pay him what the going rate is for the coffee import business they shared." Liz tells him.

"Well it seems there really is no issue here to not probate the will as it sits as long as Miss Webber does legally buy out Mr. Corinthos' part of the business." The judge states. Liz nods and pulls out a check she had Benny cut for what equals Sonny's fair share of the coffee business and hands it to the bailiff. It then gets handed to Sonny. The judge looks at Sonny.

"Is that amount the going rate for your shares of the business?" He asks Sonny.

"It's not even half the amount." Liz smiles.

"According to tax records the business is worth just over 3 million. Jason owns 85% of it, well I guess I do now. I had the accountant push the buttons and he's the one that come up with that amount." Liz states smirking. Sonny glares at her.

"Is that true Mr. Corinthos?" He asks.

"If the accountant says it is, it must be." He replies.

"Well then, I say everything is settled then. As for you Miss McCall and you Mrs. Jax, it seems Mr. Morgan took really good care of you while he was alive, and as this is his final will and testament and what he wanted was to take care of Miss Webber who too seemed to be a big part of his life, then I see no sense in overturning his will. As it is the will stands. Case Dismissed." He states banging the gavel. Liz smiles and Sam starts yelling.

"You slut, you think you are so hot because you got all of Jason's stuff and as of right now my son. Just wait until I get through with telling the town what a worthless tramp you are." Sam yells to her. Liz laughs.

"Sam, when are you going to learn, the town already thinks I'm a useless tramp. Hello, I get called a gold digging whore at least once a day while at work. At least I am able to hold down a job and it be one that actually takes some brains. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient at the hospital I have to check on, then I have to go and spend time with my sons, all the while you are going to go what? Go find the next person that will fall for your sob story? Go make some money so you can get a place to live, I guess the only way to you know how to do that is on your back, so I hear Courtney's corner on Courtland Street is still open. I'm sure you have proper clothes for that job. I know you have the brains, or should I say lack of brains. She turns to Carly.

"As for you, I have placed a call, I'm sure you'll be getting paperwork soon on your next court date. See Carly, all it would have taken was a little bit of maturity on your part, hell we don't have to be best friends but to treat me like the dirt on the bottom of your shoe all these years. I made a call to Jax and explained about your limo sex, what did you call it, redo sex? I believe it was in the Limo with Sonny on your way home from taking Michael to the facility. He has decided that he doesn't want Joss raised by a conniving bitch who only thinks of herself. He will be back in town and I believe that Diane has agreed to represent him in the case against you for custody of one Josslyn John Jacks." Liz grins at her.

"See Carly, while you threaten but never have the balls to actually do something I on the other hand, don't threaten, I just do it, and Jax and I became friends when I was willing to be a surrogate for him and Courtney, not because I liked Courtney or I forgave her for being a lying backstabbing bitch, but because I'm a nice person and Jax really wanted a child. That's why I went so far and donate one of my own eggs when Courtney's were found not viable to be used in the surrogacy. So now I will help Jax get his daughter, and just maybe she'll grow up to be a well rounded individual. Unlike if she's raised by you." Liz pauses and looks at Sonny.

"Problems Corinthos?" She asks smirking at him.

"You know Corinthos Morgan is worth way more than you wrote this check out for." He demands.

"While yes if we are talking about the," she pauses and whispers "non legal part, then yes it is but see I'm not stupid like you. I only did the legal parts of the business knowing this would be a court of law. As for the illegal side I'm sure you have been given a request to be at the meeting tonight with the families. Well I'll be there, Maximus is coming along with Cody and Max to support me. I'm sure that you will soon find out the only reason that the families haven't taken care of you before now was because of Jason. For Christ sake Sonny, you moved an ex-FBI agent into your house with you at one time, that would be Hannah Scott. You have been a loose cannon for years and the only reason you are still as powerful as you are right now is because of Jason, well Jason isn't here now. The rumblings have been around since his death that the Five Families were talking about taking you out. Well we'll see what happens tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have stuff to take care." Liz tells them turning away and pulling her cell out of her purse and turning it back on. It beeps a voice mail message. She dials it and listens. She soon hangs up.

"Ok, it's off to my new boutique to get something to wear tonight, then to the hospital to check in on my patient, then get dinner for my boys." Liz tells them and walks out. Diane smiles.

"Problem Diane?" Sonny asks her.

"Yes I see a big problem, one that I'm sure Maximus and the Five Families will deal with for me tonight. I see three immature brats that have no clue how to stand on their own two feet that have been living off of their best friend's kindness and taking advantage of their best friend for far to long. I am so glad that you can no longer do that. I hope in the deepest recesses of my heart that karma will come and bit you in the ass. Oh wait it already is." Diane smirks.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go place a call to my client and start getting the motion together for emergency custody for one Josslyn John Jax to be turned over to her father by tomorrow since he's already on his way here." Diane states smirking watching the three dumigos look at her like she's insane. She grabs her briefcase and turns and walks out.

Later that night in the limo on the way to the No Name, Maximus is talking to Liz.

"Ok, so we have Don Corleon he's the head of the Five Families, and a long time friend of mine. I'm sure you'll have no problems with him. Next we have Don Taglioni, and he might be a problem. He doesn't like women running the business but we should be able to smooth things over with him." Maximus smiles as he goes through the Don's that Liz will be meeting with. Max smiles watching her. She looks at him.

"What?" She asks Max.

"How anyone thought you weren't met for this life is beyond me. You have more poise and grace then anyone that Sonny or Jason has ever been with. It will be a pleasure to work for you." He tells her. She laughs.

"Kiss Ass Max, really?" She asks laughing. He smiles. Just then the Limo stops and Enzo comes and opens the door, Max gets out followed by Milo who came for security and Vincent. Then Maximus gets out and holds his hand out for Liz and she gets out. They head in and go to the back room. Liz stays quiet like Maximus warned her to do.

"Miss Webber, what a pleasure." Don Corleon states. Liz nods shaking his hand.

"Come sit and let's talk we are waiting for one more. I'm sure you knew he was going to be here, Mr. Corinthos isn't hear yet." Liz laughs.

"I'm not sure he's going to show up, I kind of already handed him his ass today in court. He tried contesting Jason's will." Liz tells him.

"Yes, I heard about that. I have been paying attention to what's going on. I wanted to find out who Jason has chosen to be his successor and find out why a female and I must say, after the last day or so, I can see why he chose you. You are exactly what a woman needs to be in this business. Now introduce me to everyone you brought." He tells her.

"Well you know Maximus, he's a friend and kind of like a father to me. This is his son Max, who's head of my security, this is Milo, he's one of our guards and Maximus' other son. This is Vincent, he is one of Maximus' guards and last is Cody Paul, he is my enforcer." Liz tells them as she sits down in the chair that Don Corleon pulls out for her. Max and Cody take their stance behind him and Vincent and Milo behind Maximus. Soon Sonny walks in.

"Ok what's the reason I've been called to a meeting tonight?" Sonny demands. Don Corleon booms out.

"Sit down and shut up." Sonny sits down. Don Corleon takes over.

"This meeting has been called because of the Corinthos Morgan organization. To put it mildly the man behind the organization, Jason Morgan was killed and he has named who he wants as his successor. It's not as most of you would think and that be Mr. Corinthos, instead it's Miss Webber. Now I have known Mr. Corinthos for years and have done research on Miss Webber and I must say if I were to make the soul decision it would be Miss Webber with now questions asked, but being there are other families involved I have brought this meeting on to question both Mr. Corinthos and Miss Webber, and see who will be the better of the two to run the Corinthos Morgan organization." Don Corleon states.

"We will start with Mr. Tagliati. Don Tagliati any questions?" He asks.

"Miss Webber, why should we put the organization in your hands? has been running it for many years now." He asks.

"Yes, Sonny has, but I'm sure that you know as well as I do that the only reason that Sonny is still around was because of Jason. Sonny has time and time again put this organization in harms way, not just by what he imports, but his personal life too. He has dated ex-FBI agents and lets his dick rule what he does to be blunt." Liz explains.

"Well excuse me, but how can you say you'll be any different? Weren't you married to Lucky Spencer a cop from the PCPD?" He asks her.

"Yes, I was married to Lucky but Lucky will soon find himself in trouble of his own making. Lucky will soon be not a problem." Liz tells him. Another one of the dons, Don Salvitori looks at her.

"You seem like a nice woman, what can you tell us to prove how ruthless you can be. Yes, you do need to be ruthless in this business." He explains.

"While I've never really been ruthless before, I have on multiple occasions shown that I'm not one to be, well to put it bluntly, I'm not one to be fucked with. Watch and see what happens in this town and find out just how I take care of my problems. I have just now found out about everything that has been given to me by Jason and I would like to have the time to prove to you that I can handle this." She tells him. He nods knowing she speaks the truth.

"Maximus, if we were to let her take over Port Charles, can you guarantee that it will be run smoothly?" Don Salivtori asks him.

"Yes, Don Salvitori. I will be around until things are smooth and Miss Webber is in complete control of her business and personal lives as we are still looking for Jacob. She has my complete faith, I have seen her in action and she is a no holds barred woman. She will do what it takes to make things successful and with Cody as her enforcer, he's ex-military and has learned under Mr. Morgan I expect great things from him." Maximus states.

"Well Mr. Corinthos, it seems that no one cares what you think or say, so here's the deal. Miss Webber is to cut the Puerto Rico island away from the Morgan Empire and you are to go there." Don Corleon tells him looking every bit the mob boss that you are." Liz speaks up.

"Don Corleon, I have no problems if he stays here in Port Charles, being this is where his children are at, I just want his guarantee that there will be no problems and if there are, then he will face the consequences like all other enemies of mine will if he crosses me." Elizabeth mentions.

"Well Miss Webber, you are nicer than I would be." Don Corleon tells her.

"I'm relying on the fact that once upon a time Sonny and I were friends. That he will remember those times and realize that being on my bad side isn't where he needs to be. That it would benefit him to be on my good side or his life in Port Charles will be nonexistent very soon. I would hate for my first call as the new Mob boss of Port Charles to be making some kids fatherless. Dante, his oldest son, was at one time my brother-in-law as he is married to my ex-sister- in-law. Michael has always had a soft spot in my heart and as for Kristina and Morgan, I'm would hate to see them being fatherless with the mothers they have. Alexis Davis is all about her oldest daughter now and Morgan has always been an afterthought in his family, due to Michael being the one that was Carly's in with Jason, and Josslyn being her little "princess", Morgan is nonexistent for his parents usually. I often feel bad for that boy and am thinking he would be better off with me but being I'm no relation never thought I had a chance to get him." She states.

"What about Kristina?" Don Coreleon asks.

"Well, her mother is a narsistic hypocritical, bitch but she does make sure Kristina has what she needs and does spend some time with her. Unlike Carly when it comes to Morgan, Morgan is raised by his Grandmother Bobbie and the nanny." Don Coreleon takes this in to account.

"Well it seems that Miss Webber is much more insightful than anyone has given her credit for. This will come in handy, and Miss Webber may I suggest since right now you are still listed as a nurse, you hurry up and get licensed to be a foster mother, then go for Morgan. That's how I got Sarah. She was an abused child I found, my wife and I were licensed foster parents and we took her in. Later on we were able to pull some strings and adopt her as our own. It can be done, especially if you take in to account that if handled correctly it'll be years before the police figure out you are now the new mob boss, and can have everything done before then." He pauses and looks at her.

"Or you can just bribe a judge and get things done that way." He tells her with a smirk. She laughs. Sonny stands up.

"So not only are you giving her MY business but you think that she will be able to take my child away from me?" Sonny demands.

"Hey, all it takes is a call to Social Services and if they find that Morgan would be better off without you in his life and his mother, then they will pull him. Would you rather he go to complete strangers or someone you know will take care of him?" Don Coreleon asks Sonny.

"There is no way I'll take this sitting down. I'm the mighty Sonny Corinthos." Sonny demands.

"You might be the Mighty Sonny Corinthos, but that means jack without Jason Morgan to do it all for you. It doesn't matter if it's Miss Webber or Mr. Giambetti taking it over, YOU WILL NOT BE IN CONTROL OF PORT CHARLES ANY LONGER!" Don Coreleon states with finality.

"Why, why take it all away now? Jason's been dead for awhile." Sonny demands.

"Why now? Because we have someone a lot more mentally stable ready and willing to take it over. Someone that will handle Port Charles the way it needs to be done. This isn't the 1920's anymore Mr. Corinthos. The mob business needs to be handled with grace, and subtlety, I see Miss Webber doing that and as long as that's how it's being done, she won't have a single problem with the cops or the FBI or the DEA or any of the other federal departments. The reason that you had so many is because of your inability to be subtle. You are trying to be like Capone and Segal was, and that's not how the mob needs to be run now days." He pauses.

"Miss Webber, you are now in control of the Morgan organization. I would suggest not doing a whole heck of a lot for now until you are set up with your good tech people, security and all of that. I'm sure Maximus will help you with all of that, listen to him, trust him he won't steer you wrong. He's been doing this all of his life." Don Coreleon tells her.

"Thank you Don. I'm thankful for the faith you have in me. I need to get going. Got a patient to check on at the hospital and then I want to get home to my boys." Liz tells him.

"Sure Miss Webber, Mr. Paul can stay and we can discuss the rest with him if you have trust in him. She turns to Cody.

"Report to me tomorrow what they say." She tells him.

"Yes Miss Webber, we'll meet tomorrow." He tells her. She nods and stands.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure." She turns and walks out with Max and Milo following. Do Coreleon watches her leave.

"She is going to need some serious coaching Maximus, she's way to nice of a person." Don Coreleon states. Maximus laughs.

"Don't fall for that sweetness act she puts out there. She can be as vicious as she needs to be. I'm sure you'll be surprised what happens now that she's in control." Don Coreleon nods.

"As for you Mr. Corinthos, I would take what Miss Webber is doing for you as a good thing and stay on her good side. If you cross any of us you will not live to regret it. Now get your ass out of here so we can talk business." Sonny stands and storms out. Don Coreleon laughs.

"He's going to be a problem." He tells Maximus and Cody.

"Not for long. Miss Webber has plans in the works, now just between us here, Mr. Morgan is not dead. He let everyone think he was dead, because of Jacob's kidnapping. Then Helena Cassidine grabbed him. Liz was in the rescue of him and that is the patient she wanted to go check on. He is in a locked down ward of General Hospital, where he has regained consciousness but due to everything going on, wants Liz to continue letting those in this town think he's dead. I'm sure that Jason will be calling many of the actual shots around here, but Liz will be his right hand man. She will be the go to person until further notice. Please do not let everyone know that Jason is alive and back in Port Charles. His lawyer Diane Miller knows the truth and has the paperwork ready to be filed when he's ready to make himself known." Maximus tells them. Don Coreleon looks at Maximus.

"Miss Webber had come on vacation to Italy. Jason had been in contact with me before his 'death' and told me if he were to ever come up missing I was to help Miss Webber find Jake. When she came to Italy with her two other children I got in contact with her and we went to where Helena's last known location was. There is where we found Mr. Morgan, chained to the wall and looks like he'd been tortured. She got him stable and brought him back to Port Charles where one of the doctors she works with, has been the only doctor on his case. They have brought him around and are working on getting him back into tip top shape while my men are still searching for Jake. That is how she found out the child that Sam McCall gave birth to was actually her and Jason's biological son and they now have him in her care too." Maximus finishes.

"WOW! She is tougher than I thought she was." He replies.

"That's just the beginning of what she has had to deal with in her life. Trust me, that girl could be a bitter jaded bitch, people that have only been through a fraction of what she has are, but she still holds onto the goodness and light that leads her out of the darkness. She is everything that I wanted my daughter to be. I just wish she was my daughter." Maximus states. Don Coreleon watches Maximus and nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two days later, Liz is walking into family court. She smiles and hugs Jax. She hands a folder over to Diane.

"Here, this is a few things my guys found on Carly, I thought you may want to look them over." She tells her as she walks back and sits behind the barrier in the first row. Diane nods her thanks as they sit down. Jax turns to her.

"Thank you for this Elizabeth." He tells her.

"Hey, I know how much that little girl means to you. I remember how upset you were when I lost the baby I was carrying for you and Courtney." Jax stops her.

"You mean our child. You can say that, it might not have been made the normal way, but it was OUR child, it was OUR DNA that made it, not Courtney's." Liz nods her head.

"Ok, Liz, I am going to try and get you on the stand and off quick, who knows what Alexis is going to do though being Carly's lawyer." Liz nods.

"I can handle Alexis. Don't worry about that. Margarita has been coaching me the last couple days on how to be the proper woman when it comes to certain things." Diane laughs as Liz sits back all prim and proper. Jax grins knowing using her as a character witness for him will be a good thing.

"The other thing I want to warn you about Liz, is I am going to ask about the baby you lost for Jax." Diane tells her. Liz nods.

"I expected that. I can even talk about how we planted a tree together in remembrance of the child that Carly cost us." Liz tells her.

"Carly cost you?" Diane asks.

"Yes, it was back when Carly was faking a mental break down, and she ran out in front of Jax's care one night and to avoid hitting her Jax swerved and lost control and hit a tree, that's what caused me to loose the baby." Liz explains to Diane.

"Ah yes, that is a good story to tell but leave out the faking a break down thing. You have no proof that is was faked." Liz laughs.

"Diane, look in that folder. The proof is in there." Liz states. Diane looks at her and opens the folder. She looks through the paperwork.

"How did you get this?" Diane asks.

"Umm Maximus and his guys got it for me." Liz states.

"Ok all I'm going to say is someone anonymously dropped this off because I know it wasn't legal the way they got it." She states as the door opens and in walks Alexis with Carly. Diane closes the folder, and Liz sits back looking prim and proper in her white pantsuit and dress shoes. Soon court is called to order and opening speeches are being made.

"Your honor, my client would like custody to be given to him on the grounds that his ex is a incapable of taking care of his daughter. I will bring proof out that she has put herself over all three of her kids multiple times over the years, where as my client is an upstanding citizen and a major contributor to many charities in this community." Diane sits down and Alexis gives her opening speech.

"Your honor, my client has always been there for her children, and to have her daughter taken away is not in the best interest of Josslyn Jacks." She sits down and Liz hides her smirk. Diane calls Liz to the stand. She stands and walks slowly up and swear her oath.

"Miss Webber, how long have you known Mrs. Jax?" Diane asks.

"I have known Carly for more years then I care to remember, almost 20 years." Liz states.

"In those 20 years, has Mrs. Jax ever been shown to be a stable person?" Diane asks.

"Objection your honor." Alexis states.

"Your honor, my witness is a registered nurse and is currently taking classes in abnormal psychology. I feel she is more than qualified to talk about what she personally thinks of Mrs. Jax as a person and if she seems stable." Diane states.

"Objection overruled." The judge states and Liz asks Diane to repeat the question.

"I would say that it's not that she's not stable, she is just a very selfish person." Liz states.

"Now, Mr. Jax, how would you classify him?" Diane asks.

"Jax, is a very generous man. He is a very nice guy, always been nice to me, even when I haven't been the best to him." Liz tells her.

"Miss Webber, let's talk about when you really got to know my client as a person." Diane states. Liz nods.

"What went on that made you guys become friends?" Diane asks.

"Back in 2005 Jax's ex-wife and Jax were trying to have a baby, but they couldn't get pregnant. I offered to become a surrogate for them. My ex and I were having some financial trouble and Jax offered to pay off some of my bills for carrying a baby for them. Going through the process we learned that his ex-wife's eggs weren't viable for the invetro so I offered to use one of my eggs. They agreed. So we did the invetro and it took. Courtney, that's his ex-wife, started getting jealous because he would come check on me, bring my oldest son, who was my only child at the time, a gift here or there. He was just trying to make sure that I was taken care of since I was carrying his baby. Well he and Courtney ended up splitting and Jax and I talked it over and decided to co-parent the baby, but I ended up loosing the baby in the end." Liz states.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Diane asks.

"Jax was driving me home from a doctor's appointment or something and Mrs. Jax ran out into the road and when Jax swerved to miss her, he ended up hitting a tree and I miscarried the baby." Liz states with tears in her eyes.

"And how did Mr. Jax respond to that?" Diane asks.

"He felt bad, we went a couple weeks later and planted a tree in the memory of our baby. We still go every year on the anniversary of the baby's death to the tree even now." Liz states smiling at Jax.

"So it's safe to assume you think he is a good dad?" Diane asks.

"He is a great dad. Josslyn is lucky to have him as a father." Liz tells the judge.

"No further questions your honor." Diane sits down. Alexis stands up.

"Miss Webber, can you tell me why you are here today?" Alexis asks.

"I am here to support my friend Jasper Jax." Elizabeth states.

"So it's not because you have a grudge against Mrs. Jax?" Alexis asks.

"Why would I have a grudge against Mrs. Jax? I have two great kids that love me, and friends that respect me, a job that I love." Liz states.

"Maybe because Mrs. Jax has money." Alexis states.

"Miss Davis, I am a Webber/Hardy, I have money. I have a trust fund from my grandma Hardy that I haven't touched any of the money from, I just received an inheritance from a long time friend that recently passed that left me set so neither me or my children ever have to work a day in our lives and we could live quite comfortable. So no I'm not jealous of Mrs. Jax." Liz states.

"If you have that trust, why did you do the surrogacy?" Alexis asks.

"My ex husband refused to let me touch it. So as his wife I made a compromise to him about it. We have taken that trust and I have put it in trust to my children for their future." Liz explains.

"So instead you agree to have someone else's child. Did Lucky agree to that?" Alexis asks.

"Objection, the witness is not the one on trial here, Mrs. Jax is and her fitness as a mom is what's being brought into question, not a decision the witness made almost ten years ago." Diane states.

"Sustained, move on councilor." The judge states.

"Miss Webber, isn't it true that Mrs. Jax had threatened numerous times to take your children away, and that this is a way to get back at my client?" Alexis asks.

"I never listen to what Carly states. Yes she had said many times over the years that my, what did you call them Carly, bastard children, should be taken away from me and put into foster care, but this is not about getting even with Carly. This is about a little girl, named Josslyn John Jacks, who deserves the absolute best out of life and she will get that with her father." Liz states. Diane smirks at Liz handing Carly her ass.

"No further questions your honor." Alexis states knowing if she tries to ask anymore all it's going to do is show her client's vindictive bitch side. Liz steps down and walks back to her chair and sits down. Diane stands up.

"I call Jasper Jax to the stand." Diane states. Liz tunes out what is said after that thinking about what else she has to do today. Soon the court is being called to a recess. She stands and looks at Diane.

"Looks like you spaced out there?" She asks. Liz nods.

"Yeah, thinking about what's on my list today. I have a bunch of stuff to do after Jax walks out of here with his daughter." Liz states.

"Well, it won't be long, we have gotten through character witnesses and closing just waiting on the judge and it shouldn't be long to render her decision." Diane states as the bailiff comes back. Soon court is called back into order.

"While I have presided over many family cases over my 24 years on the bench, I must say that this one is one of the easiest I have had. While Mrs. Jax thinks she does what is best for her children, it has been proven that she often thinks of herself before her children. Where as Mr. Jax, while a busy man at times, has always taken time and put his daughters interests firsts. So it's my decision that Josslyn John Jax be awarded to Mr. Jasper Jax with supervised visitation given to Mrs. Jax for 4 hours a week, I suggest 2 hours on Saturday and 2 hours on Sunday. The supervisor may not be one of Mrs. Jax's family. If we need a court appointed supervisor I will appoint one to oversee the visitations." The judge bangs her gavel and ends court. Liz stands and hugs Jax.

"Ok, if you need me call, but I have to run, I have a patient to check on, and then a meeting to get too." Liz tells him.

"Thanks Elizabeth. I owe you." He tells her.

"No, we're even Jax. You helped me when Jake died. I just helped you get your daughter. You don't owe me anything." Liz tells him.

"My daughter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. We are so not even. Call me if you ever need me." Jax tells her. She nods and hugs him. She turns to leave as Josslyn comes running in. Liz smiles watching the father and daughter be reunited and whispers to herself,

"Momma's coming Jake." She turns and leaves.

Back at the hospital, Liz walks into Jason's room with a smile.

"I take it, things went well today?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Yep, Jax has full custody and Carly has 4 hours a week supervised visitation with Josslyn. Now I came to check on you, and then I have a meeting I need to get to." Liz tells him.

"What meeting?" Jason asks.

"Don Corleon wants to meet with me so Maximus and I are going. Don't worry I'm taking Cody with me too." Liz tells him. Jason nods. She checks his vitals and chart.

"Looking good. We'll start removing monitors later and slowly work on getting your muscles working again. Your shoulder muscles and stuff were stretched from holding you up for so long so we'll start with your leg muscles while your shoulder and arm muscles take some more time to heal." Liz tells him setting the chart down. She picks up her purse and Jason nods. She turns and leaves. Jason watches her with a smile.

"I always knew she could handle whatever was thrown at her." He tells himself with a laugh.

Don Corleon's residence, Liz and Maximus are shown into his study.

"Miss Webber, Mr. Giambetti, welcome to my house. Please have a seat." Liz and Maximus sit, Cody and Vincent stand behind them.

"I have asked you here today because a couple of the heads have mentioned that you are looking for someone Miss Webber?" He asks.

"Yes, there is a good chance that Helena Cassidine has kidnapped my son and let me think for the last 3 years that he was dead." Liz explains.

"How horrible for you. If you need any help my men are at your disposal." He tells her.

"Thank you Don Corleon. Maximus currently has his men searching the sub basement of GH, we think she's hold up there some place." Liz tells him.

"That place is a death trap, not the hospital itself, the sub basements and such of that hospital." He tells Liz. Liz nods.

"Yes, and Helena thinks it's hers to do with what she wants to do. She's used it before to hold her bad doings. I'm shocked it hasn't been locked down before now." Liz tells him.

"Well if you think some more men would be beneficial, please let me know." He states.

"Thank you Don. We are currently half way through the sub basements. They are going floor by floor." Liz tells him. He nods.

"Well other than that, it seems that there is a smooth transition going in the business. I'm glad to see that. I take it there haven't been any problems with the men yet?" He asks.

"A couple but my trust worthy guys are great at their job and I have had very little of it to deal with myself. So far this has been a cake walk for me." Liz tells him with a smile. He laughs.

"I wish it were always a cake walk. Try and stay under the radar as much as you can, it'll be a lot easier for you the longer you do that." He tells her. Liz nods.

"Also are have you made decisions on what you are going to do about your imports?" He asks.

"Well I still refuse to run drugs so as long as I'm running this it won't be that. We have looked into guns but not sure." Liz tells him.

"I wouldn't do guns if I were you. The ATF is cracking down majorly on gun running. That's one way to get your name out there real quick." He tells her.

"Ok, well we still are doing the coffee thing for now. Maximus and I are not making any major decisions yet." She tells him.

"How is Mr. Morgan?" He asks. Liz looks at him.

"My people are really good, don't worry I'm the only one that knows besides my right hand man." He tells her.

"Jason is good, we are going to start slowly getting him up on his feet and stuff in the next day or so. He's been a major help to me. He makes the decisions, he's just doing it from the hospital bed right now." Liz tells him.

"You are not what most people think you are Miss Webber. You act like you were born to be in this life." He tells her.

"Well that's something I have to look into. Jason mentioned to me that Helena went after Jake, because originally she thought I was her husband's granddaughter but she found out I wasn't. He also said that she found out that my parents are very connected people so she was keeping Jake for a bargaining chip. I take it to mean that The Webber's aren't my parents but I haven't had time to start delving into that. I put that on hold until I get my son home. Jason saw him right after Helena grabbed him so we know he is still alive." Liz tells him. He nods.

"Well, keep up the good work, what little you have done is amazing so far. You are kicking ass and taking names and showing that women aren't emotional idiots all the time. Keep that up and you'll be fine in this business." He tells her with a smile.

"With the way my life has gone, I can't be emotional or I would never get out of bed." Liz tells him with a smile. He nods.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your day. Don't be afraid to call if you need help." He tells her. Liz stands and shakes his hand.

"Thanks Don Corleon." She tells him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later Liz is talking over some business with Jason when Vincent comes running in.

"Elizabeth, we need you." He tells her. She drops the paperwork on Jason's bed and runs out. She sees Maximus smiling at her. She grins.

"Did you find him?" She asks.

"Yes we did, but he's so scared he won't let any of us close. Maybe if you come with us you can help get him?" He asks. Liz nods and heads to the elevators hoping the guys are with her. She steps in and Vincent hit's the button for the basement.

"He is 7 floors down. Can you make it?" He asks.

"I'm a mother, I would go 300 flights down and back up if I had to." She tells him as the elevator stops. They get out and start down the stairs. Soon they are walking up to a door and Liz hears her son crying. She goes busting in.

"Jake honey, Mommy's here." She states starting to walk towards the scared, child. He looks up.

"No, the mean woman said Mommy didn't love me anymore. That she had no use for me." He states. Liz swears under her breath and gets down so she can crawl to Jake.

"Jake honey, look at Mommy. What has Mommy always told you?" She asks.

"That no matter where you or I went, no matter what I had done, I would always be your little Jakie, and you would always love me." He mumbles.

"That's right Jake, so why do you think that had changed?" She asks him.

"Because the mean woman showed me pictures of you smiling and laughing without me." He tells her.

"Oh Jakie, listen to Mommy. Mommy thought that you were never coming back to me. I might have had some moments where I was smiling and such, but honey, a big piece of my heart wasn't with me. Come on, let's go up and see Mr. Jason." Liz tells him holding her hand out.

"No, Mr. Jason is dead, the mean woman told me so." He demands.

"No, he's not honey. Mommy found him and is making him all better, he's upstairs right now, can Mr. Vinny carry you so that we can get you to him faster?" She asks. He looks at Vincent and nods. Liz smiles.

"Come on buddy, let's go see Mr. Jason." She tells him standing. He takes her hand and she pulls him into a hug. He smiles.

"I missed this Mommy." He states.

"Missed what pumpkin?" She asks.

"The mommy smell. You always smell pretty. I missed that." He states as Vincent walks over.

"Come on Mr. Jake, you can ride on my shoulders up to the basement where we can catch an elevator the rest of the way." He tells Jake. Jake nods and Vincent picks him up.

"Jake, when we get up there after you see that Mr. Jason is ok, I want Dr. Patrick to look you over and make sure you are ok." She tells him.

"Will you be with me Mommy?" He asks.

"Yes I will. Do you think I am going to let you out of my sight right now?" She asks smiling. He grins.

"No Mommy, Mommy where is Cam and Aiden?" He asks.

"They are with Mr. Max's wife along with your new little brother Edward Alan." She tells him. He looks at her.

"It's a long story, I'll explain it some day to you. While you are getting checked over by Dr. Patrick, I'll have the guys go get your brothers." She tells him. He nods as they slowly climb the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later they are getting off the elevator and Liz takes Jake from Vincent.

"Can you Maximus, go get the boys. Don't tell them why, let it be a surprise especially for Cam." Liz tells him. Maximus smiles and agrees. Liz takes Jake into Jason's room. He smiles when he sees Jason there. Soon Patrick is there and he's running to Patrick.

"Dr. Patrick!" He calls. Patrick sees Liz's face and grins.

"Hey buddy, why don't you let me check you over, then we will come right back." He states.

"Mommy said she would be with me." He demands.

"That's fine, Come on Mommy, let's go examine this big guy here." Patrick states taking Jake's hand. Liz nods to Jason.

"I'll be back." She tells him. He nods.

Twenty minutes later the exam is over and Jake is just a little dehydrated so they are letting him have a drink. The elevator opens and Cam comes barreling out. He sees Jake and runs to him.

"Jake, where were you?" He asks.

"Some mean lady had me." Liz looks at Jake and Cam.

"Cam, can you go with Maximus for a little bit, Mommy needs to talk to Jake." She states. Cam nods and Liz takes Jake over to the nurses desk. She sits him on the counter and sits down.

"Ok Jakie, mommy needs you to tell her and Mr. Vinnie, everything you remember about the mean lady, and everything." She tells him.

"The mean lady often went by Queen. She had white hair and always smelled like the blonde woman that used to be mean to you." He tells her.

"You mean like Ms. Carly?" She asks him. He nods.

"She said that she was doing this because I was the grandson of someone important. I don't know who though." He tells her. She nods for him to continue.

"I did see Uncle Nik a could times." He states. Liz looks at him.

"Are you sure it was Uncle Nik?" Liz asks.

"Yep, I even asked him, I said, 'Uncle Nik, please let me go home to mommy, to Cam, and to Aiden.' he told me that he wasn't my Uncle Nik, that my mommy was nothing but a cheap whore, mommy what does whore mean?" He asks.

"It's not a very nice word Jake, I never want to hear you say it again." She tells him.

"But mommy, why would Uncle Nik say mean things about you and say he's not my uncle?" Jake asks.

"Honey, that's a long story we'll get into later. Right now, we need to know as much as you can about what Uncle Nik and the mean lady were up too." Liz tells him glaring at Vincent. He sends a text to someone.

"Please continue Jake?" Liz asks.

"Ok Mommy, when she thought I was sleeping one time, I heard her say that Daddy was an idiot if he hadn't seen the truth from day one. Why would she say that Mommy?" He asks. Liz sighs.

"Ok Jake, let's go see Mr. Jason and I'll explain a few things, then we have to get back to your story ok?" Liz asks him. He nods. Liz stands and helps Jake off the hub. They head into Jason's room. She looks at Jason.

"It's time." She tells him. He nods. She sits Jake on her lap.

"Jake, honey, Daddy Lucky, isn't your blood daddy. You remember how Cam has a blood daddy that is up in heaven?" She asks. He nods.

"Well, Mr. Jason is your blood daddy." She tells him. He looks at Jason.

"If you my blood daddy, then why isn't you with mommy and us?" He asks.

"Jake, when your mom was carrying you, my life was really dangerous and we decided that it would be safer for you, if we let Lucky raise you as his own child instead of me being your daddy. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do Jake." He tells him.

"So why's you do it then?" He asks.

"Because sometimes we do the wrong thing with good intentions. Your mommy and I thought we were doing right for you by me not being in your life, but when the mean lady took you and let Mommy and me think you were dead, we both realized that life isn't about being safe. It's about being with the ones you love. That's why when everything is done, and the mean lady can no longer hurt us, Mommy and I will discuss what is next for all of us, as a family." Jason tells Jake. He grins.

"Ok Jake, can we get back to the mean lady and Uncle Nik?" Liz asks and Jason looks at her when he hears Nik's name.

"Daddy's ex was there too, said I would be coming home real soon to the parents I was supposed to be with from the beginning." Jake tells her. Liz glares at Jason for letting that trash be involved in their lives instead of killing her years ago after she lost baby Lila and went around trying to get everyone to feel sorry for her because she lost her baby.

"Ok Jake, that's enough for now. Mommy has to go talk to Mr. Vinnie and you need something to eat. How about you talk to your blood daddy for a little bit and I'll be back in and you and your brothers and I will all go to Kelley's soon." Liz tells him knowing she has to get him back out in public to get the hackles risen on the guilty people in this town.

"Ok Mommy." Jake tells her. Jason nods as Liz walks out.

"VINCENT!" Liz calls and he comes out.

"Yes, Boss Lady?" He asks having more respect for her than any other female he has ever met.

"I need some eyes on Sam, and some eyes on Nik." She tells him.

"Nik is being picked up and hauled to a safe house, we already have someone on Sam because of how close she is living to the boys. What's up?" He asks.

"Both Sam and Nik were involved in letting me believe my child was dead. By the time this is over, they will know true fear and true pain." She tells him. He hauls her into another room and sits down.

"Ok, what did short stuff tell you?" He asks. She fills him in on the mean lady, Uncle Nik and what Sam told Jake. He gets upset.

"What is with the assholes in this town. Why is it so bad for you and Jason to be around each other?" He asks.

"Because when Jason and I are around each other, we put the other ahead of all the selfish, spoiled, adult children in this town and that can't happen. I have to be used as the town punching bag and Jason has to be Mr. Fix-It for everyone in his life. Well no more. This town punching bag is going to punch back. I'm taking my boys out to dinner, then I will drop them off with Margarita and I think it's time I paid Ms. McCall a visit. Where is she at now that she's not allowed at the penthouse?" Liz asks.

"She's staying with Alexis Davis." Liz laughs.

"Perfect. Vincent, after dinner, you, me and Jake are going to pay Miss McCall a visit and if her mother and sisters are there, then yippy for me because they will soon despise that woman as much as I do, and if they don't, then they will soon be on my shit list too." She tells him.

"Ok, Boss Lady calm down. Maximus has called Don Corleon and filled him in on Jake being home and safe. He has asked for a meeting with all the heads for tonight. So you'll have to go to that." Liz nods.

"Ok, I'll call Cody to come with us to that, I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to exact some revenge on Skanky McSkank." Liz tells him with a grin.

"That's my girl. Let's go have dinner, I'll call in a few more guys and they can meet us at Kelley's. Go get the boys and I'll meet you at the elevators." He tells her. She nods.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Half an hour later Liz is walking in with Jake and Cam. Vincent is carrying in Aiden. They start getting set up at a table. Bobbie comes over.

"Elizabeth, what is going on?" She asks. Liz smiles.

"I found my boy. Helena struck again." She tells her. Bobbie nods.

"No further explanation needed. So where is she?" Bobbie asks.

"Still missing right now, but I will find her and I will do what no Spencer has been able to do. She will never hurt another person that I love." Liz tells her. She nods and walks away. Soon Liz is placing their orders to go. She has decided this is too much for Jake for today. She also orders for Jason and Patrick. Soon they are headed out and back to the hospital.

Back at the hospital Liz and the boys are all in Jason's room eating. Jason is carefully feeding himself trying not to show that his shoulder muscles are still protesting that simple action. Liz steps out and asks for some pain medicine to be given to Jason as soon as they are done eating. Liz will be taking the boys and dropping them off with Margarita and heading to the meeting with the heads of the families. She is going to ask for no mercy for Nik and Sam and ask that she be the one being able to deal the punishments out. Cody is all set to help deal the punishment out.

Two hours later Liz is walking into the meeting with an entourage. They all welcome her and everyone takes their seats.

"Ok it has been brought to my attention that Miss Webber, your son has been found safe?" Mr. Corleon asks.

"Yes, he has, thank you. Jake is home with his brothers now as we couldn't be happier to have him here." Liz tells them.

"That's wonderful, let's get down to business so Miss Webber can return to her children. Now, it seems that Miss Webber has plans for those that started this mess, we won't discuss that, plausible deniability and all, just know that if you need anything, feel free to come to us." Don Corleon tells her.

"Thanks. Yes, I seem to be in the revenge business right now dealing with assholes that seem to think they are better, and tougher than me. Well as Mr. Corinthos and his ex-wife Mrs. Jax have found out, I am a bitch. Now it's on to the Cassadines, and I do believe that it's going to be more than just Helena from what Jake has said. The big thing right now is one of them involved is kind of protected." She tells them.

"Ah, yes, Miss McCall, I do believe that the only reason she was protected was because of Mr. Morgan. Well since this was done to Mr. Morgan's biological son, all bets are off on her. We have all lifted our protection on her so feel free to do what you need to do." Don Corleon explains to her.

"Well I can guarantee Mr. Morgan would have lifted his protection from her too, being that he had warned her that if she ever did anything to me or Jake again, he would kill her." Liz tells them. Don Tagliotti speaks up.

"What do you mean again?" He asks.

"After Jake was born it was a rough time for her. She had just been told that she would never be able to have kids of her own, and here I am pregnant with Jason's child. Well we didn't tell her it was Jason's child at first. She didn't take things very well, and did some things that she shouldn't have done. Jason found out and told her to stay away from Jake, Cam and Me or he would kill her." Liz tells them. They all nod.

"Well now Jake has told me that he has personally saw her since Helena took him and told him he would soon be home with what should be his real parents, so I'm thinking she was somehow going to bring him back and try and raise him with Jason. I have no clue what she planned on doing to Jason to make him forget that Jake was actually my child with him but whatever it was, it was never put into motion." Liz tells them.

"Well it seems that between you and Maximus, you guys have a handle on things. I just wanted to call this meeting so that you knew we were backing you in whatever you decided to do to those that hurt you and yours. That is one thing that we all feel strongly on, and that is children are untouchable." Liz nods.

"I agree. I agree that spouses, usually wives in most cases also shouldn't be used as leverage. Most of the women aren't involved in the business so to speak, they are just a show piece on the man's arm." Liz states. Don Corleon laughs.

"Who told you that?" He asks.

"Well that's what I was lead to believe by Sonny and Jason." Liz tell him.

"Honey, my wife knows everything I do. She could run this whole thing if something happened to me. We tend to go for women like you, tough on the inside but quite and sweet to the unsuspecting public. I have met most of the other Dons wives and they are all the same type. Seem sweet and innocent, most people think they are fragile, flower like, but don't mess with them because they can be just as deadly as their husbands and I'm sure I'm not the only one who's wife actually is involved in what's going on and what we are all involved with. I'm sure Jason would have ended up being the same way with you." Liz sighs.

"OK, just to be on the up and up here, Don Corleon you already know, but Jason Morgan is alive. I found him unconscious in Greece. We brought him back to GH where a friend of mine that is the top neurologist in the country, and I have been taking care of him. He is awake but due to the issues going on, we are letting the rest of the town for now continue to think he's dead. He will be rising from the dead soon." Liz tells them. Done Tagliotti speaks up.

"Are you saying that the business will be run by Jason again?" He asks.

"Yes, in due time, with me by his side. He has already said he wants me to continue being "the boss" for right now, and after he rises from the dead, I'll be his second, not his enforcer, that is and will be the man behind me, Cody Paul, but I'll be around helping to run everything, and probably will be sitting in on the meetings." She explains.

"Ah, that way if something does happen you can take over. Yes, good idea, I should probably be doing the same thing with my wife. She is much the role you will have in your organization, in mine. If you would like, I can have her contact you so she can explain how this works for when Jason does take back over the roll as boss. But for now, I say it's a pleasure to work with you now, and I will enjoy watching you take over your role in the future when Jason is ready to take back over the helm, and if he decides to keep sending you as his spokesman for these meetings, you will be more than welcome. You do sure pretty up the table." Don Corleon jokes. Liz laughs.

"Well it's a pleasure to be able to be respected by all of you. Now if we are done, can I go home to my boys? I'm in for a long night full of nightmares and dreams." Liz tells them.

"Ah yes, Little Jake, will probably have a rough night. Go on ahead we have finished our business meeting. And Miss Webber, try and get some rest tonight." Don Corleon states.

"Thank you. Tomorrow I'll start with Sam but as it is getting late I need to go be a momma now and put boss lady on the side. I'll be leaving Cody in charge for tonight so call him if you need to contact us, he is well versed and ready to speak in my absence. It won't always be like this but while I get Jake adjusted to being back home, I'm going to need some leeway on how things are done." Liz tells them.

"No problem, I personally have been there with my daughter after a more unscrupulous man took her. It took a few months and my wife was a big help, where as you are doing it all on your own right now. We will only contact you if it's a complete emergency." Don Corleon tells her. Liz nods and stands up.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure. If you'll excuse me." Liz turns and leaves.

"Now there is a woman any man should be proud of to have on her side." Don Corleon states.

Liz walks into the penthouse and sees Margarita holding Jake.

"Something wrong?" She asks.

"Nightmare." Margarita states. Liz nods and sits down. She takes Jake into her arms.

"What was your scary dream about buddy?" She asks him.

"The mean woman came back and killed you and Mr. Jason. Then Daddy's ex, came in and said finally you will be with the woman that was meant to be your mother." Jake tells her with tears still running down his face. Liz sighs and starts to rock her son.

"Jake, listen to me. Mommy promises, the mean lady, and Sam, and Uncle Nik WILL pay for what they did to you. Mommy is going to start on that tomorrow morning. Now how about we go upstairs and you sleep in Mommy's bed with mommy?" She asks him wanting Jake near her as much as Jake needs to be with her. He nods into her chest. She stands up and carries Jake upstairs with her. She lays him down on the bed, and looks at him.

"Mom is going to run and get ready for bed. I'll be right through that door there." Liz tells him. He nods watching her grab her tank top and sleep pants. She goes and flips the bathroom light on and walks into the bathroom. She quickly changes and washes her face. She heads back out and climbs into bed. She pulls Jake into her arms and falls asleep with her son.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Liz wakes up and sees Jake still asleep. She takes the time to get a shower and get dressed and then heads downstairs.

"Good morning dear." Maximus states with a smile.

"Good morning Maximus. After breakfast I'm off, I'm going to borrow Vinnie for the day." Liz tells him.

"Well since you brought up Vincent, he has come to me and asked if he could come work for you as your guard. He respects you and after everything that's gone on, he wants to be the one to have your back." Maximus tells her.

"Sounds good, I was going to have to figure out who I could trust in our organization to guard me and I wasn't looking forward to that after the last women they had to guard." Liz tells him.

"Well, you have Vincent as long as you need him. If that's for the rest of his life, I'll more than willingly part with him but just for you. I wouldn't do this for anyone else that was running an organization, just you." Maximus tells her. She smiles.

"I knew you loved me Maximus. Ok, let me get the boys up and we'll do breakfast then I'll head out. I need to get a nanny or something too, can't be taking advantage of Margarita much longer." Liz tells them.

"Well, I already started the search. Margarita is setting up interviews as we get background checks back on the candidates. When we get down to the final few, that jumps through the hoops, they need to, I'll let you meet them and go from there." Liz nods as Cam comes running down the stairs.

"Mommy, where's Jakie?" He asks.

"Jake is in Mommy's room. He had nightmares last night. Mommy was getting ready to go wake him and get Aiden and Edward. Do you want to come help?" She asks. He nods and they head up the stairs.

Two hours later breakfast is done, Liz and Vincent are getting ready to head out. She looks down at the boys.

"You all be good, mommy will be back later she has stuff to do." Liz states. She turns and Jake comes running up.

"Don't go Mommy." He cries. Liz kneels down.

"Buddy, listen to me, I have to go work on finding the bad people and making sure they pay for what they did to you. I can't be here all day with you. I'm sorry but spend some time with your brothers. I have to go check on Mr. Jason and start the rest." She tells him hugging him.

"Ok Mommy, but hurry home." Jake tells her with tears in his eyes. She wraps her arms around him.

"I'll be home as soon as I can and then we'll have some fun." Liz tells Jake. He nods. She pulls back and stands up. She walks out the door and sighs. Vincent hugs her.

"Tough huu?" He asks. She nods and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, time to get into boss mode here." She stated hardening her look while her heart still breaks for the little boy she left in there with tears streaming down his face. Vincent pulls her into him.

"You don't have to be a hard bitch yet Liz, it's still us up here in our little world you are creating. Until you reach the lobby, be the mother you are." Vincent tells her knowing who the real Liz is. She nods and wipes her eyes. He looks at her.

"Ready?" He asks silently asking if she needs more time.

"Let's do this. I want to stop and see Jason first and then we'll go from there. I'm sure words getting around about Jake being alive and back home, so we need to up the guards on the Towers. I think I'm going to put that house up for sale so we have to start packing it up." Liz starts telling him as they get into the elevator.

"Hold on, one step at a time. The guards are already dealt with, Cody took care of that, we defiantly will stop and see Jason, and as for the house, are you sure you want to give that up?" He asks.

"Well, it's not really able to be protected safety wise, I mean yeah we can do the bullet proof windows and such but other than that it's in a neighborhood, and no fences around etc." Liz tells him.

"Oh ok, you are looking at safety wise that's not a good spot. Well we can take a run out there and see what we can do if you want the house." Vincent tells her.

"No, it's the old me, the doormat me. It's time to close that part of my life and that includes the house. I think that while I'm staying at the Towers I will start looking for a new one, one that is easier to secure and is made for a growing family, since the one I have really isn't made for that." Liz tells him. Vincent smiles.

"OK, well let's get things going." He states as the elevator dings and they walk out into the garage. He opens the door to the car and she gets in. He goes around and gets in the drivers side.

Twenty minutes later they are pulling up to Liz's old house. She takes out her keys and they head up. Vincent starts to look around and sees that she's right, there really isn't a good way to build a safety fence and such around the house. She walks in and heads up to the bedrooms. She starts packing clothes for the boys. Vincent comes in.

"Need some help?" He asks. Can you go up to the attic and dig out the box that says Jake's toys?" I think there are still some toys in there he would want. I couldn't get rid of them all. Also there are some boxes up there named Cam's old clothes, I need those boxes brought down. I need to see if there is anything in there that Jake can wear. I'm sure there are." She tells him.

"How about if I have some guys come with a truck, and we can set up in Penthouse 4 where you can sort through and see what all you have packed and while you are doing that, they will start boxing up everything else. This way you can have your boys around and not have to spend more time then necessary away from them." He states. Liz nods and hands him the house key.

Back at GH in Jason's room Liz walks in. She smiles at him.

"So how are you today?" She asks Jason.

"Better, I've been up walking, my shoulders don't hurt when I move my arms as much. I'm ready to blow this Popsicle stand." He jokes. Liz smiles.

"Well, let's talk to Patrick and if he agrees, then tonight after dark, we'll get you into Penthouse 2 of The Towers. That's where we are all staying right now. Penthouse 4 is used for meetings and I'll be moving my stuff into it until I find a house." Jason nods at her.

"Sounds good as long as I'm with my boys, and you." He tells her. She nods.

"Yep, we'll put you in the maid's quarters downstairs so you don't have to climb too many steps right now." Liz tells him.

"And where will you be?" He asks.

"Upstairs with the boys and Maximus and Margarita. Listen, we aren't jumping into anything right now between you and me. We have much more to deal with first. Now since you are doing good. I'll go talk to Patrick, then I have to go deal with Sam, well at least start with the plan. Sonny right now is being a good boy, but our men are watching him waiting for him to not be, because we both know he won't be a good boy for long." Liz tells Jason.

"And Carly?" He asks. Liz laughs. You haven't seen a paper have you?" She asks him.

"Nope, not yet why?" He asks.

"She's got problems. Sam is the one right now walking around like she's better than everyone else so she's the first one I am going to deal with, well one of the first, her and Nik. After that it'll be Carly and Sonny. Then Helena since she has gone underground again." Liz tells him.

"Well, it's about time for me to make my reappearance in this town too." Jason tells her.

"Let me get some good digs in at Sam first, then we'll go from there. I'm not happy with just outing what she has done, I want her out of this town, and out of this state and the first step is starting today when I pay a visit to her while she's living with her mother and sisters. I am going to become the horrible, evil, person she has always accused me of and I'm sorry that Kristina and Molly are getting hurt but Sam has brought this on herself." Liz tells him.

"What about Alexis?" He asks.

"What about her? She was going to back Lucky and take my boys away from me, she has done nothing but be a major bitch to me since she found out Sam is her daughter so no I don't feel one bit sorry for her." Liz states. Jason nods.

"That's what I needed to hear. I know you, and you often feel bad when you retaliate. It's one of the things that I love about you, but at the same time it's one of the things that pissed me off the most too, because not one of them have ever felt any guilt over what they have done to you." Jason tells her. She nods.


	11. Chapter 11

Just to let y'all know my stories are on hiatus until further notice. My mother was in a serious car accident and that is my top priority for now. Sorry all.


End file.
